The Quirkless' Fighting Spirit
by Senlong456
Summary: What if the worlds of OPM and MHA were one and the same? What if they occurred at the same time? This is the story of one specific aspiring hero with nothing but a bat, and he won't let anything get in his way from saving people!...Except maybe his sister's piano recitals. Slightly younger Metal Bat MC! (Pairing pending) (Rated T for blood and swearing)
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! I'm going to give you the first crossover that I'm doing, and it isn't the Steven Universe crossover. (though it will be out soon!) I am giving you the one that I am more interested in at the moment: a crossover between My Hero Academia and One Punch Man! Now, if you couldn't tell from the title, this story will be following my favorite S-Class Hero Metal Bat. I am going to say a few things about how the story will be proceeding.**

**First things first, I will have the Hero Association be a different association from the Pro Hero Association we have in the MHA universe. The differences will be explained in the story.**

**The second thing is that I will NOT be having Saitama in this story; the reason why is simply because Saitama existing in the universe would ruin the serious parts about the story, simply because Saitama could just one punch them; not only that, but it would also likely get rid of All Might being the Symbol of Peace.**

**The third thing is about Metal Bat himself, or Bad. I am going to be making him 2 years younger so he fits in with the age of the other characters. **

**Finally, I am going to have Metal Bat's hero weapon (his metal bat, obviously) from when he was an S-Class be given to him at a later time; so we'll be seeing him have some of the struggles he had before that time.**

**With that being said, let's jump right into the story!**

**P.S.: Legend: **Speech. _Thinking. _**All Might Talking.**

* * *

It's early morning, around 7:30 A.M. at the latest. I was currently walking to my school. I was speed walking so I wouldn't have anything get in my way. I finally reach the school and I sigh.

"That took a bit longer than I wanted...but it'll all be fine." I told myself as I walked. I had a typical uniform you'd expect of a school, and I had my backpack with me. Inside that backpack was a gray metal bat that I had with me at all times since I was 6. I walked into my classroom and sat down.

"Alright class, it's time you started really thinking about what you want to do with your lives...Ah, who am I kidding? You're all going for the hero course, right?!" The teacher said, throwing the papers he had in his hand in the air while the whole class cheered and used their quirks.

"Alright, settle down. Just because you guys are excited doesn't mean you can use your quirks.

"Come on, teach. Don't lump me with all of these losers! I'm way better than the whole lot of them!" A kid with ashy blonde hair gloated as he smirked cockily. I knew who this kid was; the kid everyone in the school believed would become a hero: Katsuki Bakugou.

"Hey, who gave you the right to say that, Bakugou!"

"Yeah, you can't go saying that to us! What makes you think you're better than us?"

"Oh, shut up you extras! Unlike you wannabes I'm aiming for something higher!"

"Bakugou, aren't you aiming for U.A.?" The teacher says, Bakugou's smirk growing as everyone remembers that little detail.

"He's going for U.A.? Don't they have a really low acceptance rate?" "There's no way that he's going to get in!"

"Yes I can! I aced the mock test, so I'm guaranteed to get in! And soon enough, I'll be the number one hero, and be even better than All Might!"

"Oh, isn't Midoriya and Bad doing for U.A.? As well?" Suddenly everyone stops talking and erupts into laughter. A green haired freckled kid, Midoriya, hides further into his chair while Bad just clicks his tongue.

"How are you guys going to get into U.A.? You've got to be kidding me!" Midoriya shrinks further into his desk as Bad grows more annoyed. Suddenly, Bakugou places a palm on both of their desks and lets off an explosion.

"You two idiots can't possibly get into U.A.! You're quirkless losers!" Bakugou taunts as Bad's expression gets more annoyed.

"K-Kacchan, you don't know that. T-they removed the rule of having to have a quirk to get into U.A. a little while back! That means I-" An angry Bakugou shuts him up.

"Listen, Deku, you and Pomp here are both losers, so you won't be able to get in!" Bad had finally had enough and he stood up.

"You can just shut the hell up, Bakugou! Unlike you, I don't bully kids and use something they couldn't control as a way to make them feel worse! I'd be surprised if they accepted _you_ for how horrible you treat others!" Bakugou did not like that, and he turned to glare at me.

"Shut it, Pomp. If U.A. didn't accept me, they'd be delusional. But they'd be even more delusional if they accepted you!" Bakugou states.

"Alright, settle down class. Let's just get started on class." The man states as he starts class.

His name is Gushiken Bad, and this is his story.

.

.

After class, Bakugou stops Bad and Midoriya from leaving. He looks at both of them and sneers.

"Listen, you quirkless bastards. I don't want either of you to even try to go into U.A.'s Hero Course. I am going to be the only person from this shit hole of a school to get into U.A. and neither of you are going to get in my way, got it?!" Bakugou basically shouts at them. His friends start snickering with him and then Bakugou says something else.

"You know...there is something you two could do." Midoriya then looked up at Bakugou as he looked like he was about to laugh. "You both could wish really hard for a quirk...and then take a swan dive off the roof of the building!" Bakugou laughs as he and his friends walk out. Bad sighs and looks over to Midoriya. "Hey, are you okay, Midoriya?" Bad says as he walks over to comfort him. Bad and Midoriya have been friends ever since kindergarten, when Bad first met Midoriya, and they both found out they were quirkless. Midoriya would dare say that he was Bad's only friend, and Bad would say that as well, even though Midoriya believes Kacchan is his friend still.

"O-Oh! G-Gushiken-kun! I'm fine. I-I just need a minute…" Midoriya weakly answers. Bad sighs and clasps his hands on Midoriya's shoulders. "Everything will be alright, Midoriya. We're both quirkless, yes, but that just means we need to take the world by surprise! We're gonna ace the exams in 10 months and we'll do it in style! Just believe in yourself, Midoriya." Midoriya's eyes widened. "Y-you're right, Gukishen-kun. I just need to try and believe in myself more...like All Might!" Midoriya says, Bad smirking. "That's right. Just like All Might!"

Bad starts walking out. "Anyway, Midoriya-kun, I can't go home with you today." Midoriya blinks and then remembers. "Oh, r-right! Today's when you also practice with your bat after school! I understand. Well, I'll see you later, Gushiken-kun!" Midoriya says with less stuttering as Bad nods and walks out.

.

.

.

Bad was walking around the town after a good bit of practice with his gray bat. Every day he does about an hour worth of practicing with his baseball, swinging it and implementing a style of swinging similar to using a sword. But on this one week day he spends an extra hour after school practicing more. He was just about to head home when he heard an explosion in the distance.

"Crap, that can't be good." Bad says as he rushes over to the area. He gasps at what he sees: A villain made of sludge was holding some kid hostage he can't really see well. Backdraft, a pro hero, along with Kamui Woods and Death Arms is in the area. There were massive amounts of fire around the area, and there were also a few explosions going out from the kid every now and then.

"We can't get in close because of the explosions! We'll just have to wait for a hero with a more suitable quirk" Backdraft said, Death Arms and Kamui Woods nodding. Bad clicked his tongue. How could these people call themselves heroes if they were only willing to fight when they had the advantage?! Bad was just about to tell them something when he saw the explosions happen again. Then it clicked in his mind. _Someone who uses explosions any chance he gets, and a Sludge Villain targeting this kid...is it-?!_ Just before he could finish his thoughts, he saw the familiar face of the ashy blonde, gasping for air.

He sees a mop of green hair pass him, and almost blinks out of shock when he sees it's Midoriya running! "Oh, crap! Midoriya-kun, wait up!" Bad screams as he rushes in, his gray baseball bat in his hand. "G-Gushiken-kun! Kacchan's in danger! We have to hurry!" Bad reluctantly agrees, knowing a hero would save people that he doesn't like as well. "Alright, Midoriya-kun, what's the plan?"

"The sludge villain...he has Kacchan. We just need to give him time to breathe, or even get him out as best as we can!" Midoriya says as he remembers something from his notebook. Midoriya grabs his bag and throws it at the sludge villain, it's contents spilling everywhere. One of which hits the Sludge Villain in the eye.

"GRAAGH!" The sludge villain roars in pain, something Bad notices. Midoriya quickly runs up and starts trying to pry through the sludge to Bakugou. "The hell are you doing here, Deku?! Why're you and Pomp over here?!"

Midoriya responds simply. "I-I don't know! My body just reacted on it's own!"

"Same here! I can't just let someone get hurt when I know I can do something about it!" Bad responded as well, getting a grip of his bat.

Unbeknownst to them, a skeletal man with blonde hair widens his blue eyes in realization. _One of these two could be…_ the man thinks to himself.

"You two kids are about to die along with this one!" The sludge villain says as he gets ready to attack Midoriya! But before he can, a bat suddenly swings his way, hitting him right in the eye. "AAAAGH! AGAIN!?" Before the sludge villain can do anything, Bad swings the bat at his other eye, making him scream even louder.

"Your body can't really be hurt because it's sludge, but your eyes are a completely different concept, aren't they?!" Bad says as the sludge villain loosens its grip of Bakugou. Midoriya and Bad both reach out for Bakugou, but then they hear a voice.

"**I really am pathetic…**" The booming voice says, as the smoke clears and they see All Might. "**I told you the qualities that made a great hero, but I didn't even live up to them! HEROES ARE ALWAYS RISKING THEIR LIVES!**" All Might says as he rears back his fist, he grabs a hold of Midoriya and Bad, and pulls his other fist back.

"**Detroit…!**"

"Damn you, All Might!" The sludge villain roared

"**SMAAAAAASHH!"** All Might bellowed out as he swung up, the sludge villain being sent flying, and the force being strong enough to make it rain!

"Holy crap! All Might just changed the freaking weather with one punch!"

"That's the Symbol of Peace for you!" Everyone started cheering as All Might quickly dealt with them and rushed away. Bad looked around frantically and soon found the gray bat that was blown a bit away from the hit. He grabbed it and looked around for Midoriya, only to find him nowhere.

"Crap...looks like I'll have to go to his house really quickly..!" Bad told himself as he rushed to find Midoriya.

.

.

.

Bad was running around the area Midoriya lived, looking for Midoriya. He then saw Midoriya in the distance, with Bakugou a good distance away.

"Oh, great. Bakugou's gone. Now I can talk to Midoriya-" Before Bad could finish his own monologue, he sees...ALL MIGHT?!

"**I am here, Young Midoriy-"** Before All Might finishes his sentence, he starts coughing up a huge amount of blood.

"All Might!" Midoriya yells, as Bad is just looking on in shock. The Number One hero looks like that?

"It's fine, Young Midoriya. Now, I am here for a reason." All Might starts, and as soon as he says that Midoriya looks behind the man and sees someone. "G-G-Gukishen-Kun?!" All Might turns around and sees Bad, and starts spitting out blood. "Young man! Come over, hurry." All Might calls Bad, the kid rushing over.

"All Might, are you okay? What happened?" All Might sighs and quickly explains what he told Midoriya a while ago, showing him the injury and everything.

"Wow...All Might, I didn't realize that you were an even better hero than I thought!" All Might looks surprised. "How does seeing me injured this badly make me a better hero?"

"You literally have a wound that any other hero would not even dream of being able to recover from, and here you are running around still being the number one hero! If that isn't the peak of heroism, then I don't know what is!" Al Might smiles, and then quickly looks to Midoriya.

"Young Midoriya, when I told you earlier that you could not become a hero without a quirk...I realized I was wrong. I did not realize you had it." Midoriya looks confused.

"Had what?" "The true heart of a hero. All great heroes have the same story of their first act of heroic deed: 'My body just moved on its own.' Young Midoriya, looking at you now, I can tell you with a guarantee...that you can become a hero." Midoriya starts crying his eyes out as tears overflow him.

"Young Gushiken, was it?" Bad nods in confirmation. "Right. I also believe you, too, can become a hero." Bad looks up and blinks.

"But I'm quirkless, too. Do you really think I can still be a hero?" All Might blinks, and then lets out a laugh.

"Of course, Young Gushiken! You have the heart of a hero, and a great physique. And you're good at using that bat of yours! I'm positive that you will become a magnificent hero!" Bad nods and All Might turns to Midoriya.

"Young Midoriya, I choose you to be my successor and to inherit my quirk!" Bad and Midoirya look at All Might.

""Inherit?"" Both kids look at All Might, and he chuckles. "Yes, inherit. My quirk is called One For All. It is a quirk that stockpiles power, and can be passed down through the generations, growing stronger with each new wielder! And you, Young Midoriya, are who I choose as my successor! Will you accept?" Bad hears Midoriya mutter the name of the quirk, before he gains a determined look.

"I accept!" All Might smiles brightly, and looks at Bad. "Young Gushiken, I would like you to join Young Midoriya here in my training for him. You two will be helping each other grow, got it?" Bad nods and Midoriya smiles.

"Great! Now, I'll let you two go home. Meet me at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park tomorrow early in the morning, got it?" All Might says, both nodding. "Good! Now, I'll let you two go." All Might says as he hurries off. Bad looks at Midoriya and smiles, "You get to inherit All Might's quirk. Now you'll definitely get into U.A.!" Midoriya looks at Gushiken and smiles.

"Yes, I finally have a shot! B-but Gushiken-kun, do you think you can get into U.A. without a quirk?" Bad starts chuckling and sends him a smirk. "I wouldn't be going for it if I didn't. Anyway, I gotta go. I'm sure Zenko's gonna kill me if I'm any later." Midoriya chuckles and waves as he sees Bad run off.

.

.

.

"Where have you been?! It's gotten so late, and what happened to your hair, it's all messed up!" A girl who can't be any older than a middle schooler is scolding Bad, smacking his head.

"Sorry, Zenko. I got caught up doing something." Bad rubs his head where she smacked, and Zenko only puffs her cheeks.

"I saw what happened, Onii-chan! You tried saving that Bakugou kid that you said picked on you for being Quirkless! And Midoriya-kun was there, too! What were you thinki-"

"I met All Might." Bad quickly says, seeing Zenko's eyes light up.

"You met All Might?! Onii-Chan, did you get his autograph for me?" Zenko was instantly being kinder to him, which he chuckled at. "Sorry, Zenko, but I didn't. He left before I could do anything. But I met...this personal trainer who saw me and Midoriya-kun try and save Bakugou. He wants to help us train for U.A., so I'm going to be training with him from now on." Zenko nods and quickly hugs Bad. "Onii-chan, dinner's ready!" Zenko said as Bad realizes she was cooking.

"Crap, sorry! I told you I was going to cook tonight, too…" Zenko slightly smiles. "It's fine, Onii-chan. You just get to cook next time." Zenko quickly gets their dinner ready and he sits down.

Bad looks up and sighs. Zenko was only a few years old when both of his parents died in a villain attack at a store. It was heartbreaking, that was obvious, but he realized he would need to grow up fast in order to take care of Zenko. He promised that he would take care of her, and he will.

"Onii-chan, are you going to eat?" Zenko asks, snapping Bad back into reality.

"Sorry, sorry! Itadakimasu" Bad quickly says as he takes a bite. He compliments Zenko's cooking as he thinks about what will happen tomorrow…

.

.

.

Bad got there a few minutes before he had to be there, and sees All Might in his skeletal form. Seeing Midoriya isn't here, he decides to ask All Might some questions.

"Hey, All Mi-"

"Call me Yagi Sensei when I'm in this form." All Might quickly says, looking around frantically. Bad quickly understands that he doesn't want to cause a scene, so he coughs.

"Yagi Sensei, I was wondering why you want to help me train? I'm pretty fit as it is, and I'm good with my bat, so what else is it you're wanting to teach me?" All Might chuckles a bit before he looks at Bad. "I'm going to help you advance yourself. I know that you can do much more with your bat, and I think you have a lot of potential inside yourself. So, I'll have you do more physically demanding things than Midoriya."

Bad nods, and almost instantly Midoriya shows up. All Might then looks at Midoriya and tells him what he'll be doing. He then buffs up (luckily when nobody is around) and quickly takes a picture of Midoriya. "**With how you are now, there's no way you could handle One For All!**" Midoriya quickly looks up at the laughing All Might.

"Huuh!? B-but you said that I was worthy of your power yesterday!"

"**I'm talking about your physical body, Young Midoriya. If you were to try and use One For All with how your body is now, your limbs would shoot off!**" Needless to say, Midoriya was shocked by that. He then understood what he had to do, and they began working harder than before. All Might quickly turns to Bad and gives him his own little plan. "**This one is meant to help you learn how to swing your bat more efficiently as well as get your body even more fit than it already is. By my estimations, you should be at the level of physique I'm expecting you to be at around 2 months before the U.A. Entrance Exams. I'll also be helping you hone your combat abilities. Got it?**" Bad nods and All Might smirks. "**Well, let's get to it then!**"

And thus, the ten months of the hardest training I had felt up till then had begun

.

.

.

Bad and Midoriya are running side by side, Midoriya holding a tire and Bad holding two. All Might is in his skeletal form and shouting orders at them

.

.

.

We see Bad and Midoriya both trying and struggling to move a fridge that has All Might in his buff form on top. "**Come on, you two! People without quirks move these around like nothing!**" All Might cheers to them. Midoriya looks up and says "It would be fine...but you're adding an extra 600 pounds!" All Might laughs. "**That's preposterous! I've slimmed down to 560!**" Bad groans in annoyance as he keeps pulling

.

.

.

Bad is holding his gray baseball bat and is taking swings in massive arcs, All Might a bit to the side nodding and telling him how to add more speed and power. Meanwhile, Midoriya is taking a small break and muttering incoherently fast as he is taking notes on Bad.

.

.

.

Bad and Midoriya are in class, both of them sitting next to one another. Midoriya is using a grip strengthener when Bad quickly grabs it from him. "Gushiken-k-kun. I need that!" Midoriya sharply whispers. Bad then gives him a deadpan look. "Yagi Sensei told me to make sure you don't overwork yourself, or you'll receive the opposite effect wanted." Bad tells him. Midoriya sighs...and then widens his eyes when he sees Bad doing it. "Gushiken-kun! Why are you using them?!" He whispers a little louder. Bad smirks and looks at Midoriya, "Yagi Sensei never said that I couldn't do a little extra."

.

.

.

We see Bad, Zenko and Midoriya at the Midoriya household, Midoriya's mother Inko giving them both some tea. Bad seems to be red faced from annoyance as Midoriya is talking him through an equation.

"Now, Gushiken-kun, if you take the square root of 245 and divide it by the square root of 367, you get-"

"Math _**sucks**_, Midoriya-kun. I have no idea how I'm going to get through the written exam…" Midoriya pats Bad's back in comfort. "That's why I'm helping you, Gushiken-kun."

"Onii-chan! You can do it!" Zenko says to Bad, hugging his arm, making him smile. He then gets back to writing down steps needed to get through the math equation.

.

.

.

Bad and Midoriya are both running across the beach, a Buff form of All Might running along with them, cheering them on to go faster. Midoriya suddenly falls face first into the sand, causing both Bad and All Might to stop. Midoriya gives them a quick determined smile and nod, and they start running again.

.

.

.

We see Bad taking his gray baseball bat and slamming it against a fridge. The fridge gains a huge dent, and Bad smirks at All Might. He then looks down at his bat and sees that it got a small dent to.

"I-I'll buy you a new one, Young Gushiken!" All Might says, Bad sighing and simply accepting All Might's form of apology.

.

.

.

Ten months had flown by pretty quickly for the two of them. From all of the exercising and studying they did together, they got even closer than they ever had. Bad was heading to the beach and found All Might walking ahead of him.

"Yagi Sensei!" All Might looks back and gasps at the sight he sees. He sees Bad's physique and is impressed. He is a bit buffer than he expected him to be (Imagine Metal Bat's physique in OPM and make it a bit buffer) , and he seems to have gotten slightly taller, 165 cm (5'4'') in height. "I'm impressed, Young Gushiken! You're much more in shape then I expected you to be!" Bad chuckles and pats himself on the back. "Well, Yagi Sensei, I was motivated to pass your expectations."

"Great! I'm glad to hear it! Now, let's go check on Young Midoriya-" All Might and Bad stop dead in their tracks when they see Midoriya screaming on top of a huge pile of trash. All Might and Bad look at the beach...to see it completely clean! "Hey, hey, hey...He even cleaned outside of where I told him to! Seriously?" All Might says to himself disbelief. "There isn't even a speck of dust left! Seriously?!" Bad is just left breathless. "He finished at the last minute! _More_ than perfectly! Oh my… Oh my…" All Might turns into his buff form and yells the last part out with Bad. "**Goodness!"**

Midoriya starts to fall off the pile, but All Might quickly grabs him. "**Good Work**" All Might tells Midoriya whilst in his arms. Midoriya looks up and smiles weakly

"All Might...I did it…!"

"Yeah, you surprised us." Bad says as he walks up. All Might nods. "**Both of you outdid my expectations, you entertainers! Teenagers are amazing**!" All Might claims. All Might then takes his phone out and tells Midoriya to look at it. He sees himself crying and on the ground.

"**That's you from ten months ago! Look how far you've come**!" All Might says, Bad nodding in agreement.

"**You may not be able to see it yet, but you truly have become a suitable successor! And Bad, you have also become worthy of being a hero!**" All Might declares, moving his hands to the side. Midoriya and Bad look at each other, and Bad bows a bit while Midoriya starts crying.

"You went through all of this work...all of this training...just for the two of us." Bad says, a weak smile on his face.

Midoriya continues for him, tears streaking down his face, "We truly are blessed…"

All Might then chuckles "**We'll have to fix your leaky eyes later, Young Midoriya. Now, it's time for the Award Ceremony!**" Midoriya nods. All Might pulls out a strand of hair. "**Somebody once told me: 'Something that you receive because you're lucky and something that you are given because you are recognized are different in essence!' Take that to heart. This is the power that you earned because of your effort!**"

Bad looks at the scene before him, and almost falls over at the next line from sheer hilariousness.

"**Eat this.**"

"Huh?" Midoriya responds. All Might then chuckles and quickly states "**In order to gain One For All, you must digest a part of my DNA while I am wanting you to have my quirk! Now, we need to hurry or you might be late! Eat. Eat! EAT!**" All Might says as he gives Midoriya the strand of hair, Midoriya struggling to swallow it.

"**Now, you two must hurry! You don't want to be late! Even though it's in a few hours, you might want to shower, Young Midoriya.**" All Might says as Midoriya and Bad quickly rush back to their homes.

.

.

.

Bad is trying to walk out of his house. Key word "Trying." He is having a bit of difficulty as Zenko is making sure he looks good. "Come on, Zenko, I need to go!" Bad says playfully as he ruffled her hair. She looks up at him and pouts, "I wanted to wish you good luck, Onii-san!" Zenko says, Bad chuckling. He bends down and gives her a hug. "I won't need luck, because I'm going to do great!" Bad says as Zenko's eyes light up. Zenko nods and lets Bad go.

Bad hurries as fast as he can to a train station to let him head over to U.A.

In a short time, he spots Midoriya at the entrance gates of U.A. High School. Midoriya is staring mouth open at the sight he sees. Bad whistles and gets Midoriya's attention. "This is pretty big...c'mon, Midoriya-kun, let's hurry." Midoriya nods as he and Bad start walking. But before they can get far, they hear someone behind them.

"Out of my way, losers." Bakugou says as he shoulders pass them, Bad giving a halfhearted glare at Bakugou's back as it moves farther away. Bad then looks at Midoriya and he nods. They both start walking forward-

Just for Midoriya to catch a brick and start falling face first. Bad goes to catch him, but he suddenly isn't falling down anymore.

"Phew. Caught you just in time." A feminine voice says behind them as the person grabs Midoriya and pulls him up straight. She connects her fingers together and starts speaking. "Sorry about using my Quirk on you. I just thought it would be kind of like bad luck for you to fall on your face." The girl says as Midoriya just stares at her. Bad silently chuckles as the girl then waves at them. "Well, good luck in the exams!" the girl says as she walks off. Midoriya then quietly screams, "I just talked to a girl!"

Bad snorts and then elbows him, "I don't think I heard you say a single word to her, Midoriya-kun." Midoriya puffs his cheeks in annoyance, making Bad chuckle. "Come on, let's go." Bad says as they walk ahead. Midoriya then pauses. "W-wait, your baseball bat! Are you going to be able t-to use it?" Midoriya asks. Bad then nods and starts speaking, pulling out an identical gray metal bat All Might got him as replacement. "About four months ago I sent a request to them to be allowed to use my metal bat. Since I'm quirkless, and this would be assisting me, they said that I would be allowed to use it. They said something about other people with quirks needing a tool to be able to use their quirk without injury to them or others, and just labeled it as something I 'needed'" Bad explains. Midoriya nods his head.

"I mean that does make sense. You are quirkless and you trained with that baseball bat since you were really young, so it would make sense that you 'need' it. Not only that, but your fighting style requires the baseball bat to be with you so it is needed even more. Then there's also the fact that it's just a regular metal baseball bat and not some sort of high tech bat. In fact, I think the support course could... " Bad sighed at Midoriya beginning to mumble. Bad clapped his hands in front of Midoriya, causing him to blink. "Ah! S-sorry! I started mumbling again…"

Ban chuckles, "It's alright. It didn't hurt anybody. Now, let's hurry so we're not late." Midoriya nods as they both head to the doors for U.A.

.

.

.

The auditorium was very massive, and Bad was surprised to see how many people were here. He knew at least hundreds of people applied for the Hero Course each year, but this was on a whole different level from what he expected. What he was expecting, and upset about, was that the seating arrangement was sorted by school districts. Meaning he was sitting close to Bakugou. Sadly, Midoriya was sitting right next to Bakugou and he was the seat next to him.

Suddenly, the stage lit up and they saw a man with spiked up blonde hair on the stage. It was the Pro Hero: Present Mic. "Welcome, listeners, to today's live performance!" His voice boomed throughout the room. The screens on the wall behind him had the school's U.A. logo. "Everybody say 'HEY'!" Present Mic only got silence in return.

"What a refined response." Present Mic said, not showing his disappointment, and struck a pose as he pointed to the crowd. "I'm here to present the guidelines of the practical exams! Are you ready?!" Again, nobody responded.

Meanwhile, beside him, Midoriya was gushing over Present Mic. Bad decided to quickly quiet him so nobody would get annoyed by him. "Hey, Midoriya-kun, you might want to be quiet. Don't want to distract others by accident." Bad quickly remarked, Midoriya sheepishly quieting down.

"But still, we're learning about the practical exam before the written?" Midoriya pondered to himself. Surprisingly, Bakugou responded.

"Written exams are the same at every school; a simple test. They have no reason to lecture us about something we should know already."

"This is how the test will go, listeners!" Present Mic snapped his finger, and the screens showed multiple smaller boxes. "You'll be experiencing a ten minute long 'mock cityscape maneuvers'! Bring along whatever you want! After this presentation, you'll each head over to your assigned testing location! Outside the city will be the building you take your written exams in, and when you completed it and time runs out, you'll head to the changing rooms to get ready for the practical! OKAY?!"

Bad gripped his gray bat a bit more out of nervousness. Not everyone had a Quirk their body would be able to control, and he himself didn't have a Quirk. This mock test might be more difficult than he thought.

Bad realized that Midoriya, Bakugou, and himself were in different zones. He was in zone C, Midoriya was in zone B and Bakugou was in zone E. Bakugou made a comment of how it must be to keep people from the same schools to help one another.

"Each site is filled with three kinds of mechanical faux villains!" Mic continued, making everyone once again pay attention. "Points are rewarded for defeating each according to their respective difficulty levels! Use your Quirks to disable these faux villains and earn points! That's your goal, listeners!" Mic spoke out.

Bakugou looks at Bad and sneers. "You think they'll hand out points on a technicality, Pomp?" Bad gives an unimpressed look to Bakugou. Present Mic continued on with his speech. "Of course, playing the antihero and attacking other examinees is prohibited! So don't do it!"

"Look at that." Bad starts, looking at Bakugou with a smug smirk, "over half of your points have just disappeared. Must feel bad." Bakugou gave Bad an equally unimpressed look to Bad. Suddenly, a blue haired kid stands up and raises his hand. "May I ask a question?!" The blue haired kid had glasses and looked very punctual, and he started asking his question. "There appear to be four faux villains on the handout we have received, but you have only talked about three faux villains we will face! If this is an error, it is highly unbecoming of Japan's top academy!"

Present Mic replies quickly, "You make a good point, Examinee 7111! There are four icons on the handouts! But the fourth faux villain is worth zero points. He's more of an obstacle for you listeners to work around! Each testing site has one - and _only_ one - 'gimmick' villain that rampages through the city, and all you have to do is turn tail and move on to something else!" The blue haired kid thanks Present Mic for his explanation and sits down once again. "If there are no more questions, that's all from me!" Present Mic states.

As he sees nobody raise their hand, Present Mic struck another pose, and points to the screens behind him as they flicker again, each screen showing two of the lettered testing areas and grouped numbers below the boxes. "With the numbers you've been given, take yourself to the next step and prepare for the tests! All the while, I'll leave you great listeners with our school's motto! As general Napoleon Bonaparte once said, 'A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Now are you ready to go beyond?" Suddenly, the monitor behind him changed to show the words "Plus Ultra" while Present Mic raised his fist into the air, "Let's hear a 'Plus Ultra!'"

Bad smirked while Midoriya's entire body shook with excitement and happiness. They were both ready to go when Present Mic spoke again, "Good luck! Now get out there and show this school what you're all made of!" And with that, all of the students began to stand and make their ways toward the exit. Bad walked out of the auditorium and started to shake. Midoriya walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine. I'm sure you can pass the written exam." Bad nodded and made his way to the exam.

.

.

.

Bad sighed in relief when he got onto the bus. He was certain he got at least 80% of the questions right, and he was pretty confident in the answers he put down. He'll have to thank Midoriya later for studying with him as frequently as he did.

The bus soon came to a stop and Bad walked out in a red t shirt and some dark sweatpants. As he was walking, he looked over and noticed a girl with onyx eyes and dark purple hair that stops just around her chin. The most noticeable feature she had were her long flexible plug looking jacks from her earlobes. The girl seems to notice him staring, and looks at him. Bad then sighs and looks forward again. He had to be ready to start at any time, so he started to stretch. He finished stretching and grabbed his metal baseball bat.

"And start!" Present Mic said. It took Bad a second to realize what Present Mic said, but immediately responded by running as fast as possible to the gates that just began to open. Everyone looked up at Present Mic on the screen as he shouted. "Hurry up! There's no countdowns in real life combat, so get moving!" Before anybody even had begun to run to the gate, Bad was already running through. He looked ahead and saw three faux villains, two of them were two pointers and one was a one pointer. Bad grabbed his metal bat and swung for the one pointer's mid-section. The one pointer got hit and a good dent appeared on its side, but it was still standing. The one pointer easily smacked Bad away a good ten feet, Bad skidding across the ground. He looked up and sighed. Bad spits in his hand before gripping his bat harder.

"Looks like you have a pretty strong shell. Though you have one big weakness!" Bad shouted as he rushed up and hit the one pointer in it's singular wheel, denting it greatly and causing the robot to fall down. He slammed the end of the baseball bat into the robot's eye, taking it down. He then looks at one of the two pointers and smirks. He rushes at the scorpion looking robot and hits one of it's three standing legs, somehow hitting the metal clean off. The robot falls down and he proceeds to do what he did to the one pointer, knocking it down. Before he can turn around to the other two point robot, it manages to hit him in the side, knocking him back ten feet like the one pointer. He looks at the robot and growls. He rushes up and swings his baseball bat in a mighty arc like he practiced with All Might, and the robots head was torn clean off. Bad smirks confidently.

"That's five points down already." Bad thinks to himself as he runs through the city, looking for more points. As soon as he finished taking down the robots and runs off, the last person has gotten through the gate.

.

.

.

Toshinori Yagi, better known by his hero name All Might, was inside of a room with the entire U.A. Faculty watching the exams take place. Vlad King is watching the examinees and is interested in what he sees. "Some of these kids are doing very well. Some were quick enough to react almost immediately when Present Mic suddenly started the exam."

A small dog-bear-mouse looking creature nodded from his seat, as he talks as well. "Indeed, this test will be difficult. The examinees have not been informed of the number of villains or their locations in the fake city. They have a limited amount of time in such a vast area, so they will have to draw the villains out from there. And there are some qualities that we look for while the tests go on." the animal known as Nezu, the principal of the school, says as one screen with a blonde haired kid and a belt is shown shooting a laser out of his navel. "Discernment to be able to stay calm in any situation."

The next screen shows a boy with engines on his legs, the one with blue hair and glasses, kicking through a two-pointer, "Some utilize high speed to take down their targets," another screen shows a man with multiple arms with different appendages on each arm, "others use advanced surveillance to spot their targets and determined the most optimal place and time to strike," then it goes to a few other screens, including one showing a familiar ashy blonde blowing up a three pointer, "and there are many other factors that must be taken into account as well, such as power, confidence, combat ability, and experience. The ones who manage to combine all of these factors will be the ones who enter this school and rack up the highest total scores." Nezu finishes as Toshinori Yagi points to one screen and speaks up.

"There is also a matter of one's will to continue even when it looks bad. If you give up too easily, you won't be able to go that far as a hero." Everyone turns to the screen he's pointing at to see a boy with black hair in the style of a pompadour with dark eyes as he was hit by a three pointer. The teachers saw him quickly get back up to the robot and hit it vertically down, causing the robots head to cave in and turn off.

A very old man with gray hair looked at the screen Toshinori pointed to and hummed in agreement. "I would have to agree. I have had many people enter my dojo and not have the will to stand back up after being knocked down." he said sagely, everyone in the room nodding in agreement.

"Many of our applicants show a lot of potential." A black-haired woman with a very revealing outfit stated, interested by what she was seeing overall.

Nezu then gave a nod as a red button was suddenly pushed. "Let's see what the applicants do when the largest obstacle comes into place."

.

.

.

Bad was currently bashing a one pointer's head in, caving it down. He gave a quick sigh before he mentally counted for himself. _Alright, that gives me 35 points total. It's not bad, but I really need to get more points_ Bad said to himself as Present Mic said there was only a few minutes left. He was ready to keep moving when he suddenly felt the ground shaking. He looked around and eventually spotted it….a robot dozens of times as big as any other robot he found!

"That must be the zero pointer…!" Bad said in shock as he saw the robot. He was ready to move out of the way, as everyone else near him ran, when he saw something. Or rather, someone. The same purple haired girl he saw earlier was stuck under some rubble, and the zero pointer kept thrashing around and running. Bad ran up to her and started moving the rubble, using his baseball bat to swing some of the bigger pieces off. Eventually, he got her out, and she looked at him. "Why are you helping me? You could be going for more points, yet you stopped to save me. Why?"

Bad did a small laugh and looked at her, a smirk on his face and said, "How the hell could I call myself a hero if I ran away when someone needed help? Simple, I couldn't!" Needless to say, the girl was shocked by his answer. "Can you walk on that leg?" He asked her, and she stepped with her left leg. She winced when she moved, but it wasn't unbearable. "I should be able to-"

"Good, then you should hurry up and run. I'm going to give you some time to run."

"What?! You can't seriously be thinking of fighting that thing alone!" The girl protested, but he looked her in the eye. "If I let you get in the way, me saving you would have been for nothing! So just get the hell out of here while you can!" He says, her eyes widening. Her eyes unwiden as she nods her head and hurries away as fast as she can.

"Alright...haven't fought anything this big before." Bad pondered to himself as he grabbed his bat. He spit on the palm of his left hand and gripped his baseball bat tight. "Let's do this!" Bad ran up to the zero pointer and swung hard and fast on the zero pointer's massive wheel area. It dented pretty well, and he smirked. But he would soon regret it as the robot sent it's mechanical arm his way, aiming to smack him. He used his baseball bat to block the strike, but was still sent flying a good distance away into the top floor of a building.

The girl stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that the man was flung into a building like he was a fly and stared at the zero pointer that slowly made its way to her. She started to hurry away, trying to get away, but she tripped over rubble she wasn't paying attention to. She looked up and saw the zero pointer getting closer, and she closed her eyes. Suddenly, she hears a familiar voice say something from a good distance away.

"That thing hits tough…but now it's got me pumped up!" The boy with the pompadour said. She could see his hair, and it was now very messy and looked spiked up in multiple directions. She saw him jump from a few close buildings and then he suddenly stopped when it was in front of the zero pointer on it's left side.

"You hit me pretty hard just now...so I'll hit you back even harder and take you down in one shot!" the boy said confidently as he raised his bat up and got prepared to jump

.

.

.

**At this same moment**

Everyone in the room was watching two specific screens as they saw two people jumping at a Zero Pointer, one with a gray baseball bat in hand and the other with green hair and their fist reared back. Both fueled by determination and want to save a girl, both applicants hit the zero pointer as hard as they could. While they struck, Toshinori Yagi said one thing:

"Nothing is nobler...than self-sacrifice!"

As soon as he said those words, everyone was shocked when they saw the one the green haired kid hit have its face dented in and being blasted back. But they were in even bigger shock when they saw the other boy hit the zero pointer and have a similar effect happen to the same robot; in fact, looking at it a bit harder, they saw the second zero pointer's face dented in even worse than the boy who punched it!

"Incredible. That boy's baseball bat along with his swing was strong enough to take out the zero pointer so easily! What is that baseball bat made of?!" a scrawny hero named Power Loader all but yelled out as Nezu stared at him. "The baseball bat is not special. It's made up of simple metal alloys like aluminum and, from what he said, some iron-like material." Power Loader then looked back at the screen in shock. "So...you're saying that-"

"That kid had all of that strength himself. The question is, where did that strength come from?" the same gray haired old man said once again.

"I think we all are wondering about that, Silver Fang." Nezu said to the old man as they watched the exams near the end.

.

.

.

Bad had just swung his bat as hard as possible, and smirked when he saw the results. He then blinked and looked at his surroundings, and saw he was going to fall if he didn't do something. He noticed that one of the zero pointers arms was moved up, likely to hit him again, so he wasted no time. He used his baseball bat and swung as hard as he possibly could, which made an air force that pushed him towards the arm. He landed on it and quickly jumped to a building's window. Using his baseball bat, he broke through the window. He then quickly ran out of the building and went to check on the girl.

"Are you okay?" He asked, the girl still looking at the boy in shock. She just saw him destroy such a colossus robot in just one swing! She then looked at his bat and her eyes widened. "Y-your bat…!" She exclaimed, pointing at it with her earlobe. Bad looked at it and winced, seeing that the bat was bent at a 90 degree angle.

"You know...I honestly thought it was going to break at the handle. Though, that brings a better question: how the hell did I manage to push myself in the air with the bat when it looks like this?" He questioned nobody in particular. His eyes widened when he remembered what he was doing here.

"Oh, crap, we have to hurry! We need to get you out of here before another robot-"

"AAAND TIMES UP!" Present Mic roared through the speakers, all robots stopping from engaging with the applicants. Bad sighed in relief as he looked at the girl. "We should probably start going." The girl nodded wordlessly as they both hurried over, Bad helping her walk.

They eventually met up with a group of applicants, all wide eyed at Bad.

"Holy crap! Did you see that guy? He took down that giant zero point robot with just a baseball bat!" One of the applicants exclaimed

"Yeah! Was that his Quirk strengthening his shots?" A clueless applicant questioned nobody in particular.

"He might have taken down that robot, but it left his bat in an unusable shape…" Another muttered under their breath.

"Alright, settle down dearies." A small old lady said as she walked through the crowd. She had an outfit on and was walking with a cane. "So, who's injured he- oh, my! You're injured pretty well, young man!" She said as she walked over to Bad. "I guess you can say so, but you need to help this girl first!" he said as he looked over to the purple haired girl.

"Well, alright then dear. Just let me heal you right afterwards, alright?" Bad nodded as the old lady walked up...and kissed the girl on her hand. Immediately, her eyes widened. "Hey, I don't feel any pain!" The girl said as she started stepping with her left leg. One of the applicants in the crowd gasped. "She's Recovery Girl! Her Quirk lets her speed up the recovery time of an injury! Something that could take months takes mere seconds!" Recovery Girl then kisses Bad on his hand, and he immediately can feel the difference. His injuries instantly feel like they're gone, and it's only then he notices that he had blood dripping from certain parts of his body.

"Alright, have some gummies, you two." Recovery Girl said as she handed them both gummies. "Do any of you kids have any injuries?" She asked, everyone shaking their head no. "Good. Now, go on and go back to the entrance, and you'll get your scores in a week at the latest." She said, everyone starting to disperse. Bad looks at the girl again and she looks at him.

"Are you okay?" He asks her sincerely. She nods, "Yeah, I'm just a little shaken from the zero pointer. Are you?" Bad chuckles a bit before looking at her, "I'm perfectly fine. Hell, that fight made me feel pumped up." He said, getting her to smile slightly. "I'm Jirou Kyoka; what's your name?" Bad looks at her and extends his right hand, "Gushiken Bad. Nice to meet you." He says with a genuine smile. She looks at him and then gives her a hand shake. "Hope you get into the Hero Course, Jirou-san. Anyway, I have to go. My sister is actually having a piano recital today, and I have about an hour to get to it. See you!" He waves to her as he runs off, his baseball bat in his left hand. Jirou looks on for a bit longer before walking herself.

.

.

.

It had been one week since Bad had taken the U.A. Entrance Exam, and he and Midoriya were both waiting at their respective houses. Bad was informed by Midoriya that he didn't get a single point during the exam, and Bad also revealed he doesn't think he got enough to pass. They both still believed that they should look on the bright side, but it was getting harder to do so.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! It's here!" Bad heard his little sister call for him. He instantly got up from his bed and ran into the living room to see Zenko holding a letter. "It's the letter from U.A.! Let's open it together!" Bad nods as he opens the letter and finds a holographic projector. He presses the button, and they are both shocked at who they see.

"**I am here as a projection!**" They both looked shocked at seeing the number one hero All Might as the person in the projection. "All Might?! What are you doing in the projection? This is from U.A., right?" Bad asks, Zenko nodding furiously.

"**I bet you are wondering why I'm here! Well, I actually came to this town to work at U.A.!**"

"No way! All Might's working at U.A.?!" Zenko gasps. Bad smirks at the revelation as All Might continues, "**For the written portion of the exam, you scored a 84% on it! That's an above average score, so congrats on that! You also scored 35 villain points during the exam! Now, that would have been a fairly average score...if that was all there was to it!**" Bad and Zenko look up and see that All Might is smiling at the camera. "**The entrance exam the other day was not graded only on villain points!" **All Might turns to the side and stares away from the camera thoughtfully.

"**How can a hero course reject people who save others and do the right thing? This is a job that requires risking one's life to save others! So, we added another system: Rescue Points!**" Zenko and Bad see a board with the top ten scores, and he reads three names he recognizes; 1st Place - Katsuki Bakugou: 77 Villain Points-0 Rescue Points. 8th Place - Izuku Midoriya: 0 Villain Points-60 Rescue Points. And… "**Bad Gushiken! 35 Villain Points, and 40 Rescue Points! With 75 points in total, you came second in the exams! You passed with flying colors! AND, not only that, but you are the first quirkless student to be accepted into U.A.!**" Zenko was shaking her big brother out of excitement. "You passed, Onii-chan! You did it! You're going to become a hero! The first Quirkless hero!" Zenko cheered.

Suddenly, All Might held his hand out to the screen, his signature smile never leaving his face, as he said one final sentence before the hologram turned off; a sentence that made Bad, for the first time in a long time, shed tears.

"**Come, Young Gushiken. This is your hero academia!**"

* * *

**A/N: And that's the story! Hope you guys enjoyed this, and if you do, leave a review and share this with other people! I'm saying this because unlike most stories I do, a crossover doesn't get as much attention as my other stories might get, and if you want this to continue, I need to see some support! I think I'll do a few chapters on this story before I get into the MHA story. Until then, hope you all have a good day/night, a great week, and as always, stay positive!**


	2. Quirk Apprehension Test

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again! I know, I know, update this fast? It's crazy, but I am **_**really**_ **motivated for this story, and I am not going to stop this train.**

**So, real quick, I'll do something you probably never expected me to do: respond to reviews!**

**Kobk: I have a little something already planned for the attack on USJ, and I'd probably have to agree that Kirishima would probably die from manliness overload from that**

**Raven Mordrake: I'm sorry, but I already had the idea of him getting into 1-A before I even started this. But I won't be completely ignoring class 1-B because I agree that they don't get a lot of things for them. I personally don't agree with how some characters like Monoma constantly got treated, so I'll fix it!**

**Zero: I would personally say that Metal Bat currently wouldn't be capable of taking out someone of Endeavor's power because of his lack of experience in fighting someone of that high calibre. Later on in his life, he would definitely be able to take on Endeavor and maybe even All Might, but right now he isn't at that level yet.**

**Jetaqwdf: Thanks! Hope you love this as well!**

**Now, without further adieu, let's start!**

Speaking. _Thoughts. _**All Might Talking.**

* * *

"Onii-chan, you have an _hour_ to get there! Don't tell me you have to leave already!" Zenko said as she was trying to get his tie on his uniform. Bad looks at her with a deadpan and ruffles her hair.

"You know I can get a tie on right."

"Not without it being too loose or too tight!"

"That was only a few times!"

"You consider 25 times we went to a fancy place with you in a tie _a few times?_ I wonder what you consider a lot." Zenko remarks.

"Alright, I'm heading out now!" Bad says as he starts walking out the door. Zenko flails her arms around comically, "Wait wait wait!" Bad turns around to feel a weight on his chest, and he sees its Zenko giving him a hug. "I love you, Onii-chan." Bad smiles as he hugs her back. "Love you, too, Zenko. And I always will." He ruffled her hair one last time before he walked out of their small little apartment.

It had been a few weeks since the Entrance Exams, and Bad was excited to celebrate with Midoriya. And a little bit later after their celebration, Midoriya and Bad met up with All Might. All Might had told them that he did not have any influence on how they got their rescue points, and that they did it all on their own. And All Might decided to give Bad a little gift. Bad still remembers the words he said, "Since you are officially the first quirkless student to ever be accepted into U.A., I think I should give you a little reward," and he gave Bad a new gray metal bat.

"Alright...now...how fast can I get to U.A. jogging?" Bad said to no one in particular as he started on a jog to U.A.

.

.

.

Bad will admit that was still amazed by the sight of the U.A. building once again. He had decided to stop and get a quick breakfast on the way, so he arrived at 7:30. When he walked onto the campus, he was met by a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Yo! You're Gushiken Bad, right?" Bad nods as Present Mic walks up to him. "That's great! Good to know you like to be a bit early. So, I am going to need you to head over to Principal Nezu's office. Said he wanted to talk to you before the first day started. So, I'll lead you there." Bad nods in understanding as he follows after Present Mic.

"So, I heard that you don't have a Quirk, right?" Bad nods, looking at Present Mic's smiling face. "Yeah, I don't. What's it to you?" Present Mic almost snorts at the response. "Nothing, nothing! It's just a really cool thing to think about! A Quirkless kid one shotting that zero pointer? Not many people can do that!" Bad gets a bit embarrassed, but says nothing as Present Mic finally leads him to the room. "Well, here we are. Oh, and uh, try to relax a bit. I honestly think Nezu can smell fear…" Present Mic shudders as he lets Bad go in.

"Ah, welcome Gushiken! Come on in! We have much to discuss!" The dog-mouse-bear looking thing told Bad as he ushered him in. Bad simply walked in and put his stuff down near a chair before sitting in it. Nezu walked to the other side of his desk and looked at Bad in the eyes.

"Now, I believe I have a few things to say. First things first is I must congratulate you on being the first ever Quirkless student to be accepted into U.A., or any hero school of our calibre for that matter." Bad just rubs the back of his head as Nezu continues to talk, "I also wanted to say that I am very curious on how you were capable of taking down that zero pointer without a Quirk. In one swing, for that matter."

"I...don't really have that big of an explanation. That girl I saved, Jirou...I felt like she would have gotten in worse condition if I didn't do something. And I wasn't going to let being thrown into a building stop me." Bad answered, causing Nezu to chuckle.

"You say that as if being thrown into a building by a zero pointer is nothing. I'm sure most pro heros without a high level of endurance would be able to even stand from that, and yet you ran around like nothing happened. I'm positive that that quality of yours will make you a fantastic hero." Nezu compliments. "However, the reason I called you here is for another reason. While you have shown that you are able to shrug off a high level of physical damage like that, I think that I should make sure that you don't have to try and shrug off a lot of emotional and mental damage."

"What do you mean by that?" Bad asks, his eyebrow raising in confusion. Nezu then pulls out oa piece of paper and looks at Bad. "Do you know how many Quirkless people your age have done physical harm to themselves? How many of them have attempted to 'end it all?'" Nezu's words catch Bad. Bad can't help but look down at the floor and clench his fists.

"_If you really want a quirk...just wish for one really hard and take a swan dive off the roof of the building!"_

"That's why I'm talking to you about this. There is one person in your school that, from what I've seen in the entrance exams, doesn't exactly seem to be the nicest person possible. His name is Bakugou Katsuki. Have you had any problems with him?" Nezu asks politely.

Bad sighs and nods. "Yeah, nothing too difficult for me to handle. He hasn't done anything that bad to make me feel that bad, and that can account for my stubborness in a way; I never gave up on my dream, and that's why I'm here." Bad states, Nezu humming as he places his hand on his chin in thought.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you and Bakugou will be sharing a class together in 1-A. So, would you like me to make sure your teacher knows of the situation between you two?" Nezu gets a stern nod from Bad. "Wonderful! Now, another thing I'd like to say is that I'd like it if you didn't walk around with your bat publicly in my school. I don't want people to get the wrong message." Nezu almost laughs as Bad's face turns a light shade of red.

"Right. My bad...so, I'm just going to head to class, if that's all." Nezu nods. "Alright; I guess I'll talk to you some other time, Principal Nezu." Nezu laughs as he watches Bad grab his belongings and walk out. Nezu then sighs and looks at the clock, "Knowing Aizawa, he won't be going to orientation again. And since he has a Quirkless student in his class...he's going to probably pick him off from the start...let's see if you'll remain in 1-A, Gushiken Bad."

.

.

.

When Bad entered the room, only a few people were in before him. A girl with a black ponytail and a modest figure, a boy with dichromatic eyes and hair that was two different colors that split from the left and right, and the same blue haired kid with glasses that he saw at the auditorium. The first person to greet him was in fast the blue haired kid.

"Welcome, fellow student! My name is Iida Tenya, and I am from Somei Private Academy! I hope that we will work well together!" Bad looks at him for a second before accepting his handshake. "I'm Gushiken Bad, and I came from Aldera Junior High. I also hope we'll work together well." The boy, Iida, seemed to be delighted that he got a good response from him. Bad quickly finds a seat in the middle row near the door, and gladly takes it.

He waited for a little while longer, and he soon saw people coming in one after another. Some he didn't recognize, like a guy who had a head shaped like a bird, and some he did recognize, like Jirou. He gave her a nod of acknowledgement as she walked in, which she returned.

He couldn't care less when Bakugou walked in, and was still not bothered by the withering glare he got from the kid. He did smile, however, when Bakugou was getting reprimanded by Iida for putting his feet on his desk. He then saw Midoriya get in, and he saw that he was not noticed by Midoriya as he was paying more attention to Bakugou and Iida. Iida then went over to Midoriya and started talking to him, not that Bad was paying much attention. He then heard another familiar voice to him.

"I remember that green hair and plain looking face!" The girl that he met before they went to the auditorium began to talk to Midoriya, who began blushing a storm. _Oh,_ Bad thought to himself, _How I cannot wait to tease you about this, my dear friend._ Before anything else could happen, he heard a voice outside the door.

"If you came here just to socialize and make friends, then you should just go." They all looked to see a fully grown yellow caterpillar at the door behind them all, drinking a small pack of juice. Everyone had one collective thought…

_What is that thing?!_

"It took you guys eight seconds for you all to be quiet. Time is limited. You kids aren't rational enough." The caterpillar got out of it's cocoon and looked at them. "I'm Aizawa Shouta, your homeroom teacher." Everyone looked shocked at his revelation, Bad showing it a bit less than the others. From seeing an unknown mouse-dog-bear animal hybrid as their principal, he didn't think much of this man being their teacher. The guy then took out a gym uniform of U.A. and showed it to the class.

"Alright, this is a little sudden, but put these on and head outside. I expect you all to be outside in ten minutes." Everyone got up and got their gym uniforms. As Bad got his, he thought he saw Aizawa look at him weirdly, at least that's how Bad interpreted him staring at him for a few seconds longer than necessary.

"I'd suggest that with this upcoming event, you have your bat with you, Gushiken Bad. Otherwise you'll be at a disadvantage from everyone else." Aizawa whispers matter of factly, Bad's eyes widening! He didn't think of it before, but every one of his teachers had to know about him being Quirkless! Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the faculty knew about him being Quirkless! Bad just nods and quickly grabs his gray metal bat, walking to the locker rooms to change.

.

.

.

"A Quirk application test?" Most of Bad's classmates said. He didn't say it because he was more worried about the fact he was going to be at a huge disadvantage during this test.

The girl that Midoriya and Bad met earlier raised her hand with a nervous expression. "But...what about Orientation? Aren't we gonna miss it?"

"If you _really_ want to make it in the big leagues as heroes, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Aizawa states blandly, turning to face the class. "Here at U.A., we're not tethered to traditions and are allowed to teach our classes however we want. That means I get to choose whether we go or not, so we won't waste our time."

This made sense in Bad's mind, since they were being taught how to be heroes; besides, Aizawa Sensei could probably tell us what the Orientation could.

"You've been taking standardised tests most of your lives, but you never got to use your quirks on physical exams before." Aizawa pulled out a small mobile device and held it in his hand, "The country is still trying to pretend we're all equal by not letting those with the most power excel; it's irrational. One day the Ministry of Education might learn from their mistakes."

Aizawa let his statement hang for a moment before turning to the ashy blonde time bomb.

"Bakugou, you got the most points on the entrance exams. What was your furthest throw with a softball in Middle School?" Bakugou thought for a moment before replying,"About 67 meters, I think." Bad's eyes widened by a fraction. _Did...did __**Bakugou**_ _just show someone other than himself __**respect?!**_ He thought inwardly as Aizawa tossed Bakugou a softball.

"Right, that's expected. Now try doing it with your Quirk." Aizawa told Bakugou as he looked at the softball before walking to a circle Aizawa pointed to.

"Anything goes as long as you stay in the circle" Aizawa told Bakugou. He waited about a second before continuing, "Come on, we're wasting time."

"Alright, you asked for it." Bakugou nodded while grinning madly on the inside.

Bakugou performed several stretches before getting ready to throw it, and then he threw it while adding his Quirk's explosive power behind it. "_DIEEEEEEE!"_ Bakugou shouts as the softball goes flying out of sight.

"Die…" Midoriya mutters to himself as Aizawa shows the distance the softball went: 705.2 meters. "All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." Aizawa droned, everyone heard him but didn't respond. "This is the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a Pro Hero."

It's safe to say that everyone in the classroom, Bad included, were shocked at the score he got. "Wow, he threw it 705.2 meters with his quirk?" "That's so awesome!" "This is gonna be so fun!" you could hear multiple different students speak, getting more and more excited as time went by. However, all that excitement and joy was killed on the spot when we all heard Aizawa speak with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"You think this is fun, do you?" Aizawa's cold voice said, and everyone turned to look at him. "You have three years until you graduate U.A., and do you all think this is going to be all fun and games?" Nobody could respond to Aizawa because of the tension surrounding them all.

"You will be competing in 8 different tests: 50 Meter Dash, Grip Strength, Long Jump, Repeated Side-Steps, Ball Throw,, Seated Toe Touches, Sit-Ups, and a Long Distance Run. And since you wanted this to be 'fun,' how about we make this more interesting? Whoever comes in last place after all of the events are done will be deemed by me as having no potential and will be **expelled**."

"**WHAAAAT?!**" The entire classroom yelled at Aizawa. Bad gulped as he thought about what Aizawa said. Bad might not be the smartest person around, but he could tell that Aizawa was being absolutely serious about his proclamation. Bad unconsciously gripped his bat harder as he stared at his new Sensei.

"Aizawa Sensei, that's not fair!" the same brunette from earlier told him. Aizawa gave her a cold look. "And natural disasters are? How about power hungry villains attacking? The world is full of injustices. It's your job as future Pro Heroes to overcome these injustices. Now…" Aizawa didn't let them see it because he turned away, but he had a wicked smile on his face, "Let the games begin."

.

.

.

The first test was the 50 Meter Dash. The first two people to get up were Iida Tenya and Asui Tsuyu. They both were side by side ready to start as soon as they were given the signal. Then, the robot recording them shot a bullet and they were both hurrying as fast as they could. However, Iida was much faster than Asui due to the engines sticking out of his calves, so he was able to get to the end first.

"3.04 seconds!" The robot chimed as Iida ran by. A few moments later and Asui had hopped past the finish line. "5.58 seconds!" The robot chimed once again.

"With only 50 meters, I can only get up to third gear…" Iida thought to himself as Asui finished as well.

**[Tenya Iida. Quirk: Engine! As you can see, his legs help him run faster than most other people! He is a speed machine!]** (**Quick A/N: I'm adding the Quirk explanations by Present Mic)**

**[Tsuyu Asui. Quirk: Frog! Basically, her Quirk lets her do anything a frog can, like jump farther and shoot her tongue out several meters!]**

The girl, who I soon learned was named Uraraka Ochaco, started touching her clothing and other belongings. "Lighten up my clothes and shoes…"

**[Ochaco Uraraka. Quirk: Zero Gravity! She can nullify the gravitational pull of any object she touches! But, if she goes over her limit, she'll get really nauseous!]**

She ran along with the person next to her, whose Quirk was essentially just a giant tail that he naturally had.

"5.49 seconds!" The robot announced the boy, whose name I learned was Ojiro Mashirao, got to the finish line by pushing himself forward with his tail. Ochaco ran across after him. "7.15 seconds!"

"Oh, but it's still faster than when I was in Junior High!" The brunette commented in relief as she felt joyful about her score.

A boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a weird smile got up there along with a girl with pink skin and weird looking eyes; her eyes had black replaced with the natural white and her iris was yellow. The boy smirked before turning to the opposite side of the ending line.

"Everyone, you're not being creative enough. I'll show you what it's like…" The boy started as he jumped up and shot himself with a laser coming from his stomach as soon as the gunshot was heard! "...to be allowed to use your Quirk!" Everyone assumed that he was going to get a really fast time until a second after he stopped firing his laser and fell face first on the ground. He got back up and shot the laser again, but by the time he had gotten to the finish line the girl beside him had already finished.

"5.51 seconds!" The robot called out as he passed the finish line.

**[Yuga Aoyama. Quirk: Navel Laser! He can shoot a laser straight from his bellybutton! However, he's limited by the amount of time he can shoot continuously!]**

Aoyama turned to the class and gave them all his weird smile as everyone looked at him. "If I shoot for more than a second, I'll get a stomachache." Bad blinked a few times to see if he was seeing what he really was...and he swore he saw sparkling stars surrounding the boy as he smiled at them. The entire class had only one thought on their minds…

_What the heck?_

Next up were Midoriya and Bakugou. They both got into their positions and then the gunshot sound was let off. Bakugou was using explosions to propel himself forward and get to the end faster, all while screaming "Explosive Turbo!" He quickly blasted across the finish line as Midoriya came trailing behind him.

"4.13 seconds!" "7.02 seconds!" Midoriya was slightly panting as Aizawa looked in their direction. "Huh. When I use both hands, the force disperses…" Bakugou thought to himself as he closed and opened his palms.

**[Katsuki Bakugou. Quirk: Explosion! He secretes nitroglycerine like sweat from his hands, which he can ignite! The more sweat he makes, the more powerful the explosion!]**

_There are seven more tests left...I'm sure everyone will use their Quirks to produce some extraordinary results in at least one of them. Meanwhile, I can only use my Quirk once before I break. And Bad is more physically fit than I am. If I don't do something...I'll be the one going home!_ Midoriya thought to himself as he walked away from the line.

Finally, it was Bad's turn along with another kid called Denki Kaminari. Denki looked ath Bad for a second before looking ahead. Bad got into the standard position and smiled. _Time to see how much I've improved these past 10 months…_ Bad thought to himself as he heard the robot make the gunshot noise. He instantly started sprinting as fast as possible, one boy with red hair blinking when he saw the speed he was going at.

"5.01 seconds!" The robot called as Bad finished his sprint. The red haired boy whistled at the time and then started whispering to himself, "That kid didn't look like he used his Quirk, but he had a good time! Now that's manly…!" The boy thought to himself as Denki crossed the line after him.

Bad looks at Aizawa and sees that Aizawa is staring back at him, a contemplating look on his face. But a second afterwards, Aizawa's face went back to it's cold calculative look as he called out, "Alright, this test is over with. Let's head to the next one." Aizawa said as the class quickly walked to the next event.

.

.

.

The next event was the Grip Strength test, and not a lot of people got an above average score. There was one person who had six arms who used his extra appendages to add to his score.

"Whoa! 540 kg! What are you, a gorilla or something? Well, I guess an octopus would be more accurate." A plain looking boy looked at the silver haired kid as he just stared at the result.

**[Mezo Shoji. Quirk: Dupli-Arms! His Quirk gave him extra arms which he can use to replicate any body part, including another arm!]**

Bad looked at his own score and was a bit surprised to see he had about 100 kg on the scoring. He turned and looked at Aizawa as he once again was staring at him. _Why does he keep staring at me? It's getting a bit weird…_ Bad thought to himself as he felt bad for Midoriya who only got 56 kg.

.

.

.

The next event was the Standing Long Jump. Bakugou just used his explosions to clear the sandbox and Aoyama used his navel laser to clear it as well. Asui was the closest to clearing the sandbox out of everyone, Ojiro and Bad being close behind her. Midoriya, however, didn't get that far into the sandbox.

.

.

.

The next event was the Repeated Side Steps. Bad was smiling as everyone stared at him with slightly widened eyes as he effortlessly stepped side to side. He wasn't really getting that tired, and if he had to be honest, he was doing it pretty well. When the timer ran out, he saw Aizawa looking at him.

"Out of everyone who has gone so far, sans Midoriya as he hasn't gone yet, you did the most repeated side steps out of everyone by a good portion." Aizawa droned out to Bad. Bad looked as Aizawa started putting eye drops in his eyes. Bad thought it was weird but shrugged it off as he waited for the next event.

.

.

.

The next event was the Ball Throw, and Bakugou was exempt from the event as he already did it. Ochaco got up to the circle and looked extra confident; Bad could understand why, with how her Quirk was. She touched the ball and then threw it into the air. It started going up.

And up.

And up.

And up.

Eventually, Aizawa showed the class the score, and everyone's eyes were the size of saucers.

"I-Infinity?!" The entire class exclaimed, Bad looking incredibly impressed by that feat! She easily got the farthest distance out of the class!

The next person up was Midoriya, and Bad felt a bit bad for him. He knew how One For All worked for Midoriya, including the consequences, and he was wondering what Midoriya would do. This was the one test that Midoriya could really excel in if he used his Quirk, but it would leave him unable to do as good on the other tests.

"It doesn't look good for Midoriya if he continues like this…" Iida thought out loud as Bakugou responded, "Huh? Of course not. He's a Quirkless small fry, you know." Iida looked shocked at Bakugou's statement. Quirkless? How?!

"Quirkless?! Are you not aware of what he did in the entrance exam?" "Huh?" Was Bakugou's reaction to Iida's counter.

Bad watched along with Aizawa and the rest of the class as Midoriya had lightning creases go across his arm as he threw the ball!

…

"46 Meters!" Midoriya looked just as shocked as everyone else. "B-But how? I swore I was using my Quirk when I threw the ball-" Aizawa was looking at Midoriya as he cut him off, "I erased your quirk." Midoriya and Bad both saw his goggles, and it clicked for them both. Midoriya spoke up in shock.

"I...I recognize you now! You're the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead! You're an Underground Hero who can erase someone's quirk by looking at them!" Midoriya exclaimed, Bad was surprised he remembered that hero from the last time he read about him in Midoriya's notes.

"From what I can tell, you can't control your Quirk, can you?" Aizawa said as his scarf floated around him and his eyes were a bright red. "Did you intend to incapacitate yourself again and have someone else have to save you?" Aizawa said with a shard edge in his voice that wasn't there earlier.

"T-That's not what my intention wa-" Midoriya didn't get to finish his statement as Aizawa pulled Midoriya to him again.

"Regardless of your intentions, I'm saying that's what those around you would be forced to do. In the past, there was an oppressively passionate Hero who saved over a thousand people by himself and created a legend...However, even if you have the same reckless valor, you'll just be useless after saving one person if you even do that." Each of Aizawa's words cut deep into Midoriya, but none of them hurt as badly as his next choice of words:

"Midoriya Izuku. With your power, you can't become a hero." Midoriya looked defeated as Aizawa handed him another ball. "You have two turns for the Ball Throw. Hurry up and get it over with." He walked back to where he stood while thinking to himself, _No matter what he decides to do, it's over for him. If he decides to use his Quirk, he'll have proven myself right and made himself useless. If he doesn't use his Quirk, he won't get it nearly far enough to show his worth. No matter what he chooses, he's the one going home._

Bad felt like it was over for Midoriya, but he then noticed the look in his eyes. He then watched as Midoriya went to throw the ball, and at the last second he noticed small arcs of lightning...on the tip of his finger.

The ball was sent flying away from Midoriya, and everyone, Aizawa included, were absolutely shocked at how far the ball went! _He...he used the tip of his finger! Maximizing the outcome while minimizing the backlash! _ Aizawa mentally praised the boy as Midoriya turned to him and clenched his fist.

"Aizawa Sensei...I'm still standing!" Aizawa couldn't help the smile that came to his face as Midoriya proved _him_ of all people wrong. "This kid…!"

Bad was mentally praising Midoriya, but another person was absolutely seething. Bakugou charged straight at Midoriya, explosions coming off as he screamed. "What's the meaning of this? HEY! Tell me what the hell's going on, Deku, you bastard!" Midoriya looked absolutely scared, until Bakugou was restrained by Aizawa's scarf.

"What the hell? I can't move...what the hell is this scarf made of?" Bakugou questioned out loud as Aizawa explained.

"This scarf is actually a capture weapon made of carbon fibers woven together with a special metal alloy. Jeez…" Aizawa starts, grabbing everyone's attention, "Don't make me use my Quirk over and over...I have dry-eye!"

_Such a waste, since his Quirk is so amazing!_ The class thought as Aizawa then looked to Bad after Bakugou calmed down. "It's your turn to do the Ball Throw." Aizawa thought. Bad nodded as he started walking forward, before Aizawa stopped him. "I want you to throw it first, then I want you to hit it with your bat." Bad looked confused at first, but then nodded in understanding.

"I wonder how he'll do here…" Jirou thought to herself as Bakugou turned to look at her as well. "Are you serious? He's a Quirkless loser, too. Don't know how the hell Deku got a quirk, but Pomp over there definitely doesn't have one, too." Jirou looked at Bakugou with disbelief, and decided to ignore him.

Bad decided to throw the softball as high and fast as possible to get it the farthest he could. It landed in sight as Aizawa showed the result: 78.85 meters.

"Now, try it again with your bat." Aizawa said as he handed him his metal bat.

"Eh? How come that kid gets to use a bat?" Kaminari thought as he looked to the plain looking one from earlier. "I don't know, but it might have something to do with his quirk?" They shrugged as they looked back at Bad.

_Alright...I'm going to swing this as hard as I can as well as accurately; I can't just swing wildly...remember what you learned with All Might…!_ Bad thought to himself as he gripped his bat hard. "I'll say one thing…" Bad spoke to nobody in particular, though everyone heard him. "This whole apprehension test…" Aizawa kept his eyes solely on Bad, as everyone was ready to hear what he said. Bad then tossed the ball high into the air and put both his hands on his bat, gripping tight. At soon as the ball reached the right height, Bad hit it as hard as he could directly, saying one last thing:

"It's got me pumped up!"

The ball was sent out like a rocket, the force of the throw sending a bit of dust up. So much dust that Aizawa had to cover his eyes, clearly annoyed. Most of the class had wide open jaws at the sight of power they just witnessed. They all waited a bit, and Aizawa showed the score, making everyone nearly shout out in shock.

"2...2120 meters?! That's literally over two kilometers away!" Kaminari yelled while the plain looking boy was still struggling to get his jaw off the ground. Bad looked just as shocked as everyone else.

_Holy crap...I was able to put __**that**_ _much power into my swing?!...I didn't think it would go that far…_ Bad thought to himself as he saw a slight scowl on Aizawa's face for a split second.

"Whoever's next, you should go." Aizawa said to the class. When Bad got back to his group, Bakugou turned and looked at him.

"How the hell did you do so good, Pomp?!" Bakugou basically screamed soft enough Aizawa shouldn't hear him. Bad just looked at him and scoffed. "I worked hard day and night to get to that level, and you would have been less surprised if you just opened your eyes a bit." Bakugou looked livid as the next person got up to toss.

.

.

.

The next three events went by fairly easily for Bad. The Seated Toe Touch didn't really have anybody who was able to use their quirks in it. For the Sit-Ups, the kid with white and red split hair, Bakugou, and Bad were all still doing Sit-Ups. Soon enough, Bakugou's body didn't move up fast enough and Aizawa called him out, to the annoyance of Bakugou. The other boy and Bad were still going at an equal pace, the other boy using his Quirk to keep himself cool somehow while Bad just kept pushing through. "I'm just full of Fighting Spirit…!" Bad muttered as he and the boy continued like this until Aizawa just called them off and said they would share the highest score.

The final test was the Long Distance Run, and there were a few people who did it incredibly fast compared to the rest. Iida was the first person done, as his Quirk put him right in his element. The second person done was the split haired boy, who used his Quirk to create a slide of ice that let him keep moving forward; Bad would need to figure out the boys Quirk later.

The third person to finish was the girl with the black ponytail, who somehow created an electric scooter and drove to the finish line. After her was Bakugou, using his explosions every few moments to get a boost, and right behind him was Bad, who was running as fast as he could, yelling "Fighting Spirit!" as he crossed the line. They all waited there a little bit before the next few people came through.

.

.

.

"Alright, I'll quickly tell you the results. The total score is simply the marks you got from each test. I won't waste your time giving you your scores verbally. So, I'll just show you all of them at the same time." Aizawa said as he clicked a button, revealing a scoreboard for the whole class to see. Bad scanned the scoreboard along with everyone else as he saw the results:

**1st - Momo Yaoyorozu**

**2nd - Shoto Todoroki**

**3rd - Katsuki Bakugou**

**4th - Tenya Iida**

**5th - Fumikage Tokoyami**

**6th - Mezo Shoji**

**7th - Bad Gushiken**

**8th - Masahirao Ojiro**

**9th - Eijiro Kirishima**

**10th - Mina Ashido**

**11th - Ochaco Uraraka**

**12th - Koji Koda**

**13th - Rikido Sato**

**14th - Tsuyu Asui**

**15th - Yuga Aoyama**

**16th - Hanta Sero**

**17th - Denki Kaminari **

**18th - Kyoka Jirou**

**19th - Toru Hagakure**

**20th - Izuku Midoriya**

Bad felt shocked by the fact that he got seventh out of everyone despite being quirkless, but he felt shocked when he saw Midoriya, his best friend, in last place. Midoriya looked very saddened, and so did a few others, until they heard Aizawa's next words:

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion."

…

_Eh?_

Aizawa gave a mad grin as he looked at the classroom, "It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks." Aizawa's smile did not die down when everyone in the classroom basically screamed.

"EHHHHHHH?!" the girl with the ponytail, who Bad now knew as Yaoyorozu, spoke up.

"Of course it was a lie. It should've been obvious if you just thought about it though. I guess I should have said something."

_Yeah, you should have._

Aizawa then put the device in his pocket, "With that, we're done here. We'll head back to class to give you a syllabus, but I forgot to get them from Nezu's office. In the meantime, you all can head to the classroom and use that time getting to know each other, I guess. Since you have nothing else to do, it's only rational to use your time learning about one another."

_You yelled at us for trying that before you got in the class!_ Some of the students mentally yelled as they all got to the classroom. But before they left, Aizawa handed Midoriya a note, "You can go to the Nurse's Office and get your finger fixed up. Tomorrow will bring more challenges." Aizawa said as he walked around the wall of the building.

"...Alright, you can come out All Might." Aizawa said as the number one Hero appeared.

"**Rational deception? Good lie, but we both know that's not true. You expelled your entire class last year because none of them had potential in your eyes. That must mean that you see what I see in Young Midoriya!**" All Might exclaimed, pointing his finger at Aizawa. Aizawa blandly stared at All Might before speaking, "I think it's too early in the year to be picking favorites already, All Might. By the sounds of it, you've been in his corner the entire time." All Might tensed up and his finger curled up a bit. "I didn't see absolutely no potential in him, otherwise I would have kicked him out right away. That's all." Aizawa said as he walked off.

"**We are very similar, you and I**." All Might said to himself, "**However, I don't think you and I will get along that well…**"

.

.

.

"Sooo...what do you guys want to do?" The plain looking boy, Sero, said to the class as they all got into deep thought. Then, the invisible girl, Hagakure raised her hand. "Oooh! Ooh! We could say who we are and what our Quirk is!" Iida then turned to her and started chopping the air with his hand.

"An excellent idea, Hakagure-san! We should also mention one thing about ourselves!" Iida decided. Everyone agreed to this and they all got into an order. Surprisingly, Bad was at the very end of the line as everyone began to talk about themselves.

"My name is Aoyama Yuga! My Quirk is Navel Laser, and it lets me produce a laser from my belly button; if I hold it for longer than a second, I get a stomachache. One thing about my is that I have a sparkling and shining personality!" Aoyama exclaimed.

"My name is Ashido Mina, but you all can call me Mina! My Quirk is Acid, and it lets me produce acids from my skin! I can choose how corrosive and harmful the acids are, and I love to dance!" Ashido said with a goofy grin.

"My name is Asui Tsuyu, but please call me Tsu. My Quirk is Frog, and it lets me do whatever a frog can. I like rainy days." Asui stated very simply.

"My name is Iida Tenya! My Quirk is Engine, and it lets me move at fast speeds in short distances! I enjoy studying and spending time with my brother!" Everyone sweatdropped at his first statement.

"I'm Uraraka Ochaco! My Quirk is Zero Gravity, and it lets me make anything I touch lose it's gravitational pull; although I get nauseous if I use it for too long. I like anything sweet." Uraraka explained with a smile on her face.

"My name is Ojiro Masahirao, and I think we can all guess what my Quirk is." Everyone chuckled lightly at that. "I like learning more about Martial Arts and spending time with friends."

"I'm Kaminari Denki! My Quirk is Electrification, and it lets me produce electricity! I like hanging out with people." Kaminari explained pretty basically.

"I'm Kirishima Eijiro! My Quirk is Hardening, and it lets me harden my skin to be as strong as rock! I like things that are manly!" Kirishima says with a quick flex of his arm on the word 'manly.'

One person got a little board and wrote down 'My name is Koda Koji, and my Quirk lets me communicate animals to help me. I like watching animals!'

"My name is Sato Rikido, and my Quirk is Sugar Rush! It increases my strength five-fold for every 10 grams of sugar I consume for three minutes! I can increase the time by three minutes every 10 grams of sugar I consume, and after a while I'll get sleepy. I like baking things to help my Quirk!" Sato said as some of the girls smiled at the mention of baking.

"I'm Shoji Mezo, and my Quirk is called Dupli-Arms. I have these extra appendages that allow me to copy any body part I have. I like Takoyaki and Squid Ink Pasta." Shoji says through a mouth on one of his arms.

Bad pays extra attention to the only purple haired girl in the class, "I'm Jirou Kyoka, and my Quirk is Earphone Jack. I can plug my jacks into anything and send my heartbeat's pulse and sound through them. I can also stretch them farther than this distance and can listen to music with them. I like listening to music." Jirou says this with a bit of courage that he didn't really expect.

"I'm Sero Hanta! My Quirk is Tape! It lets me produce Tape from my elbows that are really sticky, and I can also cut the tape off at any point after leaving my elbow! I like eating healthy things like oranges!" Sero said, everyone in the class thinking one thing:

_That's...a little boring._

"My name is Tokoyami Fumikage. My Quirk is called Dark Shadow. I have a creature of the dark abyss living inside of me that listens to my beck and call. I like spending time in dark places and reading poetry." Everyone stared oddly at Tokoyami's way of...wording what he said.

Everyone felt a little underwhelmed when the boy with heterochromatic eyes just stated, "Todoroki Shouto. Quirk: Half-Cold Half-Hot." And said absolutely nothing else. After a bit of silence, the invisible girl then explained her quirk to break the silence.

"I'm Hagakure Toru! My Quirk makes me invisible! I like watching those hidden-camera prank shows!" Hagakure states while her sleeves are moving wildly, making Bad assume that she was flailing her hands around.

"I'm Bakugou Katsuki, and I'm going to be the next number one Hero. My Quirk is Explosion, and it lets me create explosions from the sweat from my palms. I like eating spicy foods." Bakugou huffed the last part out as he looked away.

"M-M-My name's Midoriya I-Izuku, and my Quirk is...S-Super-P-Power! It lets me enhance my physical abilities, but I don't know how to control it yet...oh! I really like Katsudon and studying Heroes!" Bad smiled when he saw Midoriya find a way to hide his Quirk's real power, but almost laughed at the fake name he chose.

"My name is Yaoyorozu Momo, and my Quirk is Creation. My Quirk allows me to create anything from my body as long as I know it's molecular structure. I like to read encyclopedias." Everyone sweatdropped at the last thing she said like they did with Iida.

Bad then looked around the classroom and saw expecting eyes. "I'm Gushiken Bad…" Everyone looks at him when he takes in a deep breath and then lets it out. "And...I don't have a Quirk."

…

"Eh?" Kaminari was the first person to verbally respond.

"Wait, you don't have a Quirk?" Kirishima then states, making Bad nod. Kirishima looks at him for a moment...before giving a sharky grin. "You must be really manly and tough to have gotten into the Hero Course! And you have that crazy strength of yours!" Everyone then started saying things of similar things, making Bad blush slightly. Midoriya chuckled at the sight, and then Bad cleared his throat.

"Anyway, as I was saying...I'm Quirkless. I like spending time with my little sister Zenko, and my hobbies include going to Zenko's Piano Recital and training with my bat." Bad said as he held out his baseball bat. Jirou then put her fist over her other hand and exclaimed, "So that's why you used your bat during the test!" Everyone then nodded in understanding.

"Gushiken-san, I must say that I am incredibly impressed with your skills and determination to want to become a Pro Hero without a Quirk! I think that you'll be a great Hero one day!" Iida said, Kirishima nodding. "Yeah, bro! You're so manly you'll take out all the villains no problem!"

A little while after, they started talking, and Bad found that Kirishima, Iida, Ochaco, and Jirou were people that he were able to really appreciate talking with. They each exchanged their contact information, and they kept talking. Soon after, Aizawa walked in and everyone got silent a bit faster. Not fast enough though.

"It took you seven seconds this time; it's an improvement, and I hope you'll get better about it later." Aizawa said as he handed the syllabus out to everyone. After reading it, they all started heading out.

"So, do you guys want to walk to the station together?" Bad offered to Jirou, Kirishima, Iida, Ochaco, and Midoriya, all of them nodding.

"Oh, Midoriya-san...I wanted to apologize." Uraraka suddenly said. Everyone then turned to her, including a confused Midoriya. "Before you introduced yourself, I thought your name _was_ Deku." Midoriya looked at the ground. "O-Oh! Well, that's just a name that Kaachan uses to make fun of me…" Midoriya explains.

"I do not see why someone would make fun of another person like that…" Iida started, Kirishima nodding. "Yeah, that's not very manly." Kirishima states. Uraraka then looks at Midoriya, "Well, I thought it meant something else. It kind of sounds like Dekiru, which means "You can do it!" It sounded pretty cute, too."

"You can call me Deku!" Bad had to stop himself from snorting at his friends instant change in demeanor. Iida thought it was weird, so he talked to Midoriya about it, only getting mumbled nonsense in return.

_Yep,_ Bad thought to himself, _I think I really am going to love U.A..._

.

.

.

**Earlier**

"Ah, Aizawa! Please, come in!" Nezu said as Aizawa sat down at the chair. Nezu pulled out some tea for Aizawa to sip on, which Aizawa took. He then looks at Nezu and starts speaking, "I have something I'd like to say; about Gushiken." Aizawa notices Nezu's eyes light up just slightly.

"Ah, what is it you would like to tell me about?" Nezu asks. Aizawa then shows him the results of his ball throw. "This is the score he got when he threw it. And this…" He then shows Gushikens second throw, "This is when he used his baseball bat. I had erased his Quirk...there was no possible way he should have been able to hit the baseball that far if it was from a Quirk. Meaning he truly is Quirkless. But that doesn't explain how he was able to hit it that far _or_ how he knocked out that zero pointer. It...doesn't make any sense." Aizawa told Nezu. Nezu chuckled and then looked at Aizawa.

"I think you'll just have to spend more time figuring out how he did that; I fully trust in your abilities to analyze and see things others don't, Aizawa, and I know that if anyone will find out it's you." Nezu states, Aizawa nodding. "Besides, Bang is similar in a sense. We know where he gets his strength from, but we don't know how he got to where he was with what his Quirk is. All we have to do is give it more time." Aizawa nodded dully and then turned to walk out.

"Oh, and Aizawa." Aizawa turned to Nezu, who had a small smile on his face. "Next year, I'd appreciate it if you actually went to my Orientation. I know it's not required, but I would like to not spend time putting the seats up for students who won't be there." Aizawa looked at him and responded in a near monotone, "I'll think about it." And with that he walked out. Nezu sighed as he drank his tea. "That's Aizawa's way of saying 'It isn't going to happen.' Oh well." Nezu put his tea cup down as he pulled out a file labeled "Gushiken Bad." Nezu opened it and started reading, "Let's see if I can find any hints to your strength…" Nezu muttered as he began to read the file of his student.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Now, I want to say that Spring Break has just started for me, meaning that I will likely get a new chapter out in a couple of days. Who knows? I might get it out by tomorrow!**

**Anyway, remember to review and show me that you enjoy the story! It actually made my heart swell with joy when I saw people reviewing my story, and I truly do appreciate it. I have nothing else to say, so have a good day/night, a great week, and as always: Stay Positive!**


	3. The Battle Trials

**A/N: Man, I am really inspired right now; I am already wanting to write more, so here we are. Quick Review Response!**

**Kobk: Yes, there will be. More on that later.**

**Viewing Civilian: Glad to know you enjoy this! Hope you also enjoy this chapter, too!**

**Akashi1412: I had Bad know about All Might's secret, including One For All, because he also considered Bad worthy of his Quirk. Obviously Bad denied it and Midoriya was given the Quirk, and I also had Bad know this because he would have learned about it eventually. In this story, Midoriya has been friends with Bad for a very long time, so they basically know one another very well; I think it's safe to assume that Bad would be able to know when Midoriya is not telling the truth, especially since he's already so bad at it.**

**RapidBaldDude: I'm happy that you're enjoying the story! And to answer your question...yes, there will be more of **_***spoiler spoiler* **_**in the story, and Nomu would *spoiler spoiler spoiler***_**.**_

**D3lph0xL0v3r: Glad to know you like the story, and I will definitely keep this story going! I can tell you that you will see other characters from OPM besides Metal Bat, as shown with Bang/Silver Fang. Other than that, I don't want to spoil anything.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r(again): I'm glad to see someone else agrees with me on how Bad has so much potential as a character in MHA! And I hope you'll love each choice that I do with each event you described.**

**Guest 1: Yes, Bang does have a Quirk. You'll find out what it is at a later date. Also, hope I keep it fun for you**

**Josuke21: Glad you love it. Hope you didn't wait too long.**

**Guest 2: **_**Nani?! **_**You were able to comprehend his power?! But in all seriousness, I am really excited to see how this story goes. The different ways I can go with everything and the multiple ways I could tell the story are just so huge it's unbelievable!**

**RandomGuyonthestreet13: Simple, yet all I needed to hear. Thanks!**

**(Quick Note: This chapter has almost 11,600 words for the story, not including Author's Notes! This is the longest chapter I've made, and I hope you guys enjoy!)**

**Now, onto what you are all here for: the story!**

* * *

Bad looked back on his first day of school as he walked into the U.A. building for a new day. It wasn't that bad now that he thought about it. He got seventh in the Quirk Apprehension Test, even though he was Quirkless. Last place (who ended up being Midoriya) didn't get expelled, and he made a few friends. And the best part of that day? All of the people in his class were accepting of him being Quirkless.

He walked into the classroom and was immediately greeted by Iida. "Good morning, Gushiken-san! How are you doing so far today?" Iida was doing a small chop with his left hand as he talked, which made Bad smile a bit more.

"I'm doing fairly well this morning. And you?" Iida smiled at Bad's attempt of sounding proper, and after a few minutes several of the other students began to walk in. Tokoyami and Shoji walked in and I gave a wave, receiving a small wave from Shoji and a small nod from Tokoyami. Kirishima walked in after them and smirked when he saw I was in here already.

"Hey, Gushiken-san!" He walked up and I gave him a warm smile. "Hey, Kirishima-san. How was the trip back home?" Kirishima gives a sharky smirk back as he puts his hands behind his head.

"Eh, it wasn't anything that bad. How about you? Was your trip safe?" Bad just gives a chuckle and responds, "I actually live fairly close to U.A., so I don't really have to worry about anything like that."

"Whoa! You live close to U.A.? That's so manly! You're a lucky person, you know that?" Kirishima then puts his arm around Bad's shoulder and starts nudging him, making Bad chuckle.

It was a bit surprising for Bad how quickly Kirishima and one of his other new friends Jirou had gotten so close to each other. They exchanged numbers and they decided to talk to each other over the phone and through messages while the other two were on their way to their homes. Bad told them about his little sister, and gave a quick explanation on his home; and by home, he meant the lack of parents.

Of course, Kirishima and Jirou felt bad for him, and told him that they would be his friends no matter what. It actually made Bad smile, before Zenko scolded him very briefly about being on the phone during dinner time. He'd have to set up a time for Zenko and his two new friends to meet.

Speaking of them, Jirou had walked in and caught sight of Kirishima and Bad, smiling at them and gave a small wave. Bad gave a wave and Kirishima sent her a toothy grin. Soon enough, everybody had gotten into the classroom and were just talking with one another.

Aizawa walked into class and sighed. Everyone turned to him, and he just massaged the bridge of his nose really quickly, "You kids took eight seconds again this time. Here I thought you had improved...in any case, you all will be taking the rest of your classes; the syllabus you all got should explain to you when you'll be having each class. I expect none of you to be late." The class nodded, and Aizawa then went to the front of the class. "Alright, homeroom is going to start."

.

.

.

The class after homeroom was an English class, and it was instructed by Present Mic. He stood at the front of the classroom and pointed to the board.

"Alright, class, answer my question. Which of these sentences is grammatically incorrect?" Present Mic asked the class, getting a few groans. Bad looked over and he swore he saw someone falling asleep. Present Mic quickly fixed this with his loud voice.

"Heeey! Don't blame me for the boring class! Best to learn it now rather than struggle later!" Present Mic scolded the class as Yaoyorozu raised her hand and answered correctly. Present Mic praised her and continued on with the class. A few of the students in class could relate to one another…

_This class is boring._

.

.

.

Next class was Mathematics, which was taught by Ectoplasm. He had a very smart way of teaching a class, which involved having his clone write the equations on the board while he watched his students and explained it to them. This was also his way of making sure that nobody would ignore him or fall asleep.

"Can anyone tell me what the solution is to this question?" Ectoplasm asked. In a few moments, four hands shot up: Iida's, Yaoyorozu's, Midoriya's, and Bad's. Ectoplasm blinked and looked at Bad. "Gushiken. Do you know the answer?" Bad looked at his paper and then back at the board.

"It would be x equals the square root of 13, right?" Ectoplasm nodded and his clone went to setting the board up again. Kirishima looked at Bad and whispered, "Wow! You actually know this stuff?" Bad nodded and then explained, "I have Midoriya to thank; if not for him, I would probably be struggling." A piece of chalk was placed down harshly by an Ectoplasm clone and they both turned back to the front.

"Good; now, please try not to talk during class again." Ectoplasm explained as he went back to teaching

.

.

.

They were now being taught the most complex name Bad thinks he will hear from this school: Modern Hero Art History. Their teacher...well…

"Good to see you're all ready to learn~! So, if you could get your books out we can get _right down to business_~" The 18+ Hero Midnight said, clearly implying something. Her costume...left _very_ little to the imagination, and most of the boys were either embarrassed, aroused, or didn't care; there was no gray area. Bad was one of the only ones who didn't care.

"Come on...let's just get to learning this damn class. I don't want this to be a class I fail." Bad muttered. One of the only people who heard him was Jirou, who looked back at him with a bit of a smirk on her face. Then she almost chuckled when Midnight started posing as she taught, making Bad literally groan in annoyance.

.

.

.

The next class, Modern literature with Cementoss, had nothing really important occuring other than a typical teaching session by any school; no Quirk or..._ahem..._was used..._or flaunted, _and they then had lunch time. They had the Pro Hero Lunch Rush as the head chef of U.A., and Bad would admit this was some really good food.

"Yo, Gushiken-san! Come sit over here!" Bad looked over to see Kirishima and Jirou calling him over. He decided to sit next to them and they looked at his meal. "That's not a bad choice; all of that looks really good!" Kirishima says as Bad looks at the food he picked as well. He chose steamed white rice, an assortment of meats, and he had a bowl of pork ramen with a boiled egg.

"You got all of that food for yourself? That's gonna be a bit hard to put down…" Jirou commented as she ate a bit of her food; Bad just shrugged and responded calmly, "I've always finished what I pick out. Besides, I'm expecting to have a later dinner."

"A later dinner? Why? You forgot to get groceries or something?" Kirishima asks. Bad shakes his head and pulls out a small piece of paper. Kirishima grabs it and his eyes widen. "Oh, I get it! You're going to your sister's piano recital, huh?" Bad nods in recognition as Jirou looked over. While she loved rock music most, she didn't completely dislike classical music or any type of music played on a piano.

"That sounds so cool! Hey, is it alright if I can go to it?" Kirishima asks, Bad looking in deep thought. He then nods, "Yeah, you can come. I've been meaning for you two to meet Zenko soon anyway. Do you want to go, Jirou?" Bad looks over to Jirou, and she looks in deep thought.

"Well...I guess it couldn't hurt to meet your little sister. I'm not the biggest fan of piano music, but I don't hate it...sure." Jirou finally agrees, Bad smiling. "Alright, I'll lead you guys to the place they're hosting it." The other two nod in confirmation. Then they all start eating their food again, getting into a quick silence.

_Our next class is Heroics...and from what I saw on the Syllabus, All Might and someone else is going to be our teachers for the class...wonder who the other one could be?_ Bad thought to himself as he continued eating.

Little did he know that their next class was going to be a very action filled and very exciting class.

.

.

.

"**I am…"** the class immediately hushes when they hear those two words at the door. Suddenly, the very familiar figure of the number one Hero bursts through the door! "**Coming through the door like a normal person!"** Everyone knew All Might would be here, but that didn't stop the excitement spreading through the classroom.

"It's really All Might!"

"He looks so much cooler in person than on television!"

"Isn't that his Silver Age costume, Kero?"

These were the several voices Bad could hear talking as All Might walked in dramatically as he got to the front of the class.

"**Welcome to my classroom, students! I am your teacher for Heroics! And I am sure that you have all been waiting for this class."** The entire classroom were all nodding in excitement as All Might looked to the door, "**However, I am not the only person teaching this class! Here's a true veteran Hero, who is still out in the field to this day! Silver Fang, you can come in!"**

As All Might said this (And was pointing to the door dramatically), a man who had lots of scars and wrinkles walked in. While he was clearly much older than most Heroes, he had the physical body of most others in their prime, if not better. He had spiky white hair, and had a very thick white mustache and eyebrows. He wore a simple long-sleeved black jumpsuit usually seen worn by Martial Artists, some light gray pants, and some form of slipper. Only a few people looked as excited to see this man as they were with All Might; those people were Midoriya, Ojiro, and surprisingly, Bad.

"Whoa, it's The S-Class Hero Silver Fang! He's one of the oldest yet most powerful Heroes as of right now, having the third rank overall!" Midoriya fanboys, Bad chuckling. He was more surprised, however, at how Ojiro seemed to be in a similar style.

"Not only that, but Silver Fang was the inventor of his own fighting style! And it is easily one of the best fighting styles in the world. He is considered a genius in the Martial Arts community!"

The old but active man only chuckled lightly at them, "Alright, settle down. Now, before we get onto the next lesson, I wanted to ask you all one quick question: Do any of you know the difference between becoming a Hero from the Hero Association and becoming a Hero the way you are?" Silver Fang asked, getting most of the class to go silent in thought.

"That is what I was expecting…" Silver Fang thought to himself as he went up to the board and started writing on it, "You see, a few years back...monsters had started showing up. These monsters weren't mutation or heteromorphic Quirk bearers, but actual monsters. One day, a very important person's son got attacked by an average monster now that we look back at it. But he was saved by someone just passing by. That person realized that Pro Heroes weren't really made to fight against monsters, but instead to keep the peace from other humans and villains...that's when he had an idea." Silver Fang then looked away from the board and they were able to see what he had written and drawn: Two Heroes, one villain, one monster, and two big buildings.

"They made a separate facility called the Hero Association." A few people gasped while others just looked confused. There were some in the room that knew what the Hero Association was, so they weren't as confused as the others.

"The Hero Association was made to fight against Monsters that weren't human, either at all or not anymore; we'll discuss at a later date how humans can become monsters." Silver Fang briefly said, and then he started talking again.

"To become a member of the Hero Association, you must pass a physical test that is incredibly difficult, as well as pass a written test; it's very similar to the U.A. testing, but instead we go off of natural physical talent instead of just Quirks. You will either fail, or become one of four classes of Heroes: C, B, A, and S class. C class are below average Heroes when looking at it from a whole perspective, and B class start at average and move to above average. A class Heroes are incredibly skilled, certainly above average, and S class is considered to be the peak of Heroics. In order to rank up, you must be the highest rank in your class, and then you must get called upon the Hero Association and asked if you want to be promoted or not. Now, can anyone tell me an interesting rule placed by the Hero Association?" Midoriya's hand sprung up.

"I can, Silver Fang Sensei! If you become an S Class Hero, you can be offered to become a full time Pro Hero as well!" Silver Fang nods at Midoriya's answer. "That is correct; members of the S Class Hero Association can become Pro Heroes, and since they already likely made a name for themselves, they can probably start off with their own Agency. But, they also fight very difficult monsters, and we've labeled them accordingly with each rank. The ranks are Wolf, Tiger, Demon, Dragon, and God." Bakugou looked up when he heard the word 'God' used casually.

"A Wolf level threat is a being or group that could pose a threat, the word 'threat' being used loosely." Silver Fang used a hand to make little quotation marks, "A Tiger level threat is a threat that endangers a large group of people. Then you have Demon level threats that are dangerous to an entire city." Denki raises his hand. "Yes?"

"So...a Demon level threat is dangerous for an entire _city?_" Silver Fang nods. "How is that possible?"

"Well, the threat levels have also been implemented into deciding the threat levels of villains, although none have gotten higher than Tiger due to their lack of skill and Quirk power. And Demon level threats aren't something you'll have to worry about when you get older and learn more." Kaminari just wordlessly nods. "However, we then have the next threat level - Dragon. A Dragon level threat is a threat that endangers multiple cities, and possibly states or small countries."

"**Everything Silver Fang has just said is true, however, there is one final threat level that is even more dangerous...the God level threats.** Silver Fang nods, and then continues talking, "God level threats endanger the survivability of humanity-" Everyone cut him off.

"EHH?! **HUMANITY?!"** was the shouts of most of the classroom, but All Might quickly held his hands out. "**Settle down, it's alright! There has never been a God level threat to society; not even close." **Everyone calms down as All Might explains this. Silver Fang then speaks up.

"Now, that's all I wanted to say really quickly. Now, here's something you'll all be excited to have." Silver Fang says as he presses a button, and 20 small lockers appear from the walls, each one having a suitcase with a matching number.

"**That's right! These are your Hero costumes! Put them on and meet up in Ground Beta!**" All Might says as everyone goes to their suitcase. Bad decided to wait for everyone else to crowd around and get theirs before he walked up and grabbed suitcase number 19; his suitcase. Silver Fang looked at him and hummed, "That was a smart move to wait for the others." Bad nods and starts heading out. Before he headed out, though, he popped his head back in, "I just wanted to say I've been a bigger fan of the Hero Association Heroes. And you're in my top 5, so this is actually a great honor of mine to be able to call you Sensei." Silver Fang just nods with a small smile as he walks out.

After Bad left to get changed, All Might turns to Silver Fang and whispers to Silver Fang, "**I thought we agreed I was going to let out the lockers for their Hero outfits.**" Silver Fang chuckles at All Might's tone. "Even as the Number One Hero, you have a sense of humor. I think I'll enjoy teaching with you more than I expected." All Might just laughs it off as they start heading towards Ground Beta.

.

.

.

Bad had arrived in the locker room, and he was staring at his costume. It didn't look like much. He had what looked like a uniform jacket top which was black, sleeved, and ended halfway down his torso. He wore a red long sleeved turtleneck sweater and black botan pants. He also had a small utility belt that he had going around it with simple medical supplies and equipment.

While it looked simple, his outfit was actually designed to be very protective, thanks to Midoriya's brainstorming. Midoriya gave him the idea to make it fireproof, tearproof, and not conductive of electricity or heat. If he was being honest, he probably wouldn't have had any of that except for maybe the tearproof part.

But, the one thing he needed no help from Midoriya with was his weapon. It was a gray bat that had a black handle. While it looked like an average bat, he had asked for one simple but difficult request. He simply wrote on his request form, "Make me a bat that won't break. Ever." He had no idea to make sure if it was how he asked it to be, but he hoped he would find out in today's activity. As he took his uniform off to get into his Hero Costume, he saw Kirishima walking over to him.

"Whoa! You are pretty physically fit, man! I think you might be one of the most muscular guys in the class outside of, like, three others." Kirishima compliments, slapping Bad on the back. Bad just chuckled and responded, "I mean, I had to get this fit to be able to stand a chance in the Entrance Exams, and it paid off." Kirishima just nods as he starts heading out. "I'll meet you out there, Gushiken-san!" Kirishima says as he walks out. Bad then sighs and, after getting changed into his Hero costume, looks over to Midoriya.

"Midoriya-kun, something wrong?" Bad notices that Midoriya is staring at his uniform oddly. Midoriya blinks and looks at him. "O-Oh, Gushiken-san! Sorry, I kinda zoned out…" Midoriya admits, Bad nodding in understanding. This wasn't the first time this _month_ that Midoriya zoned out, and Bad was betting it wouldn't be the last.

"It'll be alright, Midoriya. You survived day one, how bad can day two be?" Midoriya then blinks and nods. "You're right Gushiken-kun. Thanks. Oh! And…" Midoriya leans into Bad's ear and whispers, "All Might wanted to make sure you haven't told anyone about anything?" Bad chuckles.

"Tell All Might I said that if I were to have told someone, he would probably know by now. I have not told a single soul, and I don't plan to; it's his secret to tell, not mine. When the world needs to know, they'll no." Midoriya nods. "Now, let's head out there." Bad then proceeds to head out, Midoriya quickly getting his costume on and hurrying after.

.

.

.

Bad and Midoriya walk out and they see everyone else already there, all of them in their own costumes. Some were very noticable, like Iida in a literal suit of Armor and Bakugou's explosive outfit. (Yes, pun intended.) Some weren't as noticeable, like Kaminari who looked like he was just wearing a regular outfit, and Jirou who looked just about the same; although, Bad can't really say anything about their outfits.

"**They say the outfit makes the Hero! And all of you look fantastic!**" All Might praises, he then notices Midoriya's outfit, specifically the bunny-like appendages over his ears and his mask that has a big smile, and All Might nearly chokes from laughter. _**You're so obvious, Young Midoriya!**_ All Might thought to himself as he coughs into his hand.

"Alright, let's get right to it!"

"Sir!" Iida raised his hand. "We are in the same environment that we were in the Entrance Exams! Will we be fighting robots like that time?"

"**Good guess, Young Iida, but I'm afraid that is incorrect! We'll be taking it up two steps from that! You'll be facing one another in two versus two combat!**" All Might exclaims, this time it was Asui's turn to raise her hand.

"Isn't this a little bit advanced?" Silver Fang then decides to speak up. "This is U.A., after all. If we didn't push our students to a higher standard, what would be the difference from any other Hero school?" Nobody could really argue with Silver Fangs logic.

"**Now, does anyone have a question?**" All Might asks, and he gets a few responses.

"How will we be deciding the teams? WIll it be by chance or by choice?"

"How much can we beat the other team up?"

"Will we be facing expulsion like in Aizawa's class?

"Doesn't my cape look magnifique?"

While All Might looked overwhelmed, Silver Fang just hummed and responded, "I'll answer those if you don't mind. First off, no, you won't be facing expulsion. Secondly, as long as you don't do anything that can threaten the lives of someone, it'll be fine. Third, your cape is not important, though I can say it is very well thought out. And finally, we'll be deciding on lots."

"Sir! Is deciding by lottery really a good choice?" Iida asks, Midoriya responding, "I mean, it makes sense." Everyone then looks at him as he explains to Iida. "There are situations where Heroes from different agencies have to team up to fight Villains or Monsters, so it makes sense." All Might nods.

"**Speaking of Villains, we are actually doing a battle trial where one team will be Heroes and the other is Villains!**" All Might clears his throat and pulls out...note cards? "**Listen up, here's the scenario! Two Villains have a weapon that is very explosive, and they are hiding in the building! The Two Heroes must either capture both Villains or secure the weapon before fifteen minutes is up! The Villains win if the time runs out and the weapon is not secured and at least one of them is not captured! Now, let's get into the lots!**" All Might kept his signature smile as he started picking the lots out. The results were:

Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka

Team B: Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji

Team C: Momo Yaoyorozu and Denki Kaminari

Team D: Tenya Iida and Katsuki Bakugou

Team E: Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido

Team F: Rikido Sato and Koji Koda

Team G: Kyoka Jirou and Bad Gushiken

Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui

Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure

Team J: Eijiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero

"**The teams have been decided! And now the first matchup is...Team A versus Team D! Team A are the Heroes and Team D will be the Villains!**" Bad sends a saddened look towards Midoriya as he gives a determined look towards Bakugou, who just menacingly stares at Midoriya. All Might sends them off and gives all of them instructions.

Bad starts to wonder if he might have jynxed Midoriya being able to survive day two…

.

.

.

They were all now inside the waiting room watching as the teams both got into position.

"So...who do you think is gonna win?" Kaminari speaks out, Kirishima responding.

"I dunno, but I'd have to guess Bakugou! He got the highest score out of everyone in the Entrance Exam, and did pretty well on the test we did yesterday. Who do you think is gonna win, Gushiken-san?"

"Midoriya-kun and Uraraka-san." Bad didn't even hesitate when he asked, and he just stared at the screen. Kirishima nods and that's when All Might gives the teams the cue to start. They watch as Midoriya and Uraraka sneak into the building and silently go through the building. Suddenly, Bakugou appears from around the corner and tries to send an explosion their way, but Midoriya pushed Uraraka and him out of the way.

"A sneak attack? That's so unmanly!" Kirishima exclaims. "**Young Kirishima, a sneak attack is a very viable method of attacking. And besides, he is embodying the role of a Villain!**" All Might responds with his ever present smile.

"Man, I wish we could hear what they're saying to one another." Kirishima says as he watched Bakugou and Midoriya speaking. Suddenly, Bakugou goes up charging in with a right swing, but Midoriya grabs his right arm and flips Bakugou over him! Bad whistles as he watches the battle continue. Uraraka finds a way to run off to look for the weapon as Midoriya runs away, Bakugou chasing after him.

"This is very intriguing. Midoriya has yet to use his Quirk, but Bakugou has yet to get a solid hit on him." Ojiro comments, most of the class nodding. They all went a bit silent as they waited for the fight to continue. They then noticed that Midoriya and Bakugou were in the same area again, and they prepared for the battle to recommence

.

.

.

"Why won't you use your Quirk? Are you saying you can win even if you don't use it?..._Are you underestimating me, Deku?_"

If there was one thing that Bakugou hated, it was being underestimated and humiliated. And Deku was doing both of them at once! He wasn't using his Quirk, which he knew was really strong, and that in itself is Deku telling him that he's holding back and making him look weak!

"I'm not scared of you anymore!" The nerd tried to sound confident, but Bakugou wasn't buying it. He checked his gauntlets on his arms, and he noticed the right one was full. He grinned madly.

"It's full...Say, Deku, you've stalked me enough to know how my Quirk works, right? How I produce nitroglycerin-like sweat from my palms that I can make explode, right?" He could already see the confusion going through Deku's brain, and he smirked. "The more sweat, the stronger the explosion...and these things have been filling up with my sweat the entire time!" Bakugou says as he grabs a hold of the pin on his right gauntlet and gets ready to fire it off.

He suddenly hears a voice come over his speaker, "_**Young Bakugou, stop! You'll kill him!**_"

"If I don't hit him, he won't die!" Bakugou responded, pulling the pin on the literal grenade. A huge explosion shoots out and goes in a wave straight for Deku, who manages to avoid getting directly hit by it. The explosion goes straight through the building, and he grins madly at the sight.

"I'll force you to surrender even if you're at full strength, Deku!" Bakugou gloats confidently. He then hears All Might from the communication line. "_**Young Bakugou, if you use that again, I'll stop the fight, and your team will lose! Don't do it again!**_'

"Huh?" Bakugou was shocked at the news. How come he was getting punished for how weak Deku was? Bakugou shook his head. Now was not the time to think about that.

Right now he has a nerd to beat the shit out of.

.

.

.

Bad was barely holding his anger in at the sight of Midoriya fighting against Bakugou. The only reason he hadn't gotten angry was because Silver Fang, someone he knows is a responsible person, has yet to say a thing about stopping the match; he is just watching the fight go on. Looking at Iida and Uraraka fighting, Uraraka has been trying to touch the weapon, but kept failing as Iida would just dash it away with him. Uraraka could try and grab other objects in the room, or even on that floor, but nothing was on that floor. And if Uraraka were to run to another floor to get something, Iida could very easily move away from that room.

It all came down to either Midoriya or Uraraka succeeding in their separate area.

Midoriya had been talking with Uraraka on the ear piece for most of the fight, and then he looks up, which makes Bad's eyes widen. Kirishima sees Bad's reaction and looks at him. "Whoa, Bad. Are you okay? You look like you just saw something that we haven't." Bad just looks at Kirishima for a minute.

Silver Fang breaks the silence, "Likely because he did. Answer me this, Kirishima: What do Uraraka's position and Midoriya's have in common?" It was only at this moment that Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, and a few other people gasped in realization. Kirishima then scratched his head, before his eyes widening. "I get it! They're both in the same spots, just on different floors!"

"Indeed. And that can only mean that Midoriya must have a plan. Now, we wait to see how this all settles down." Silver Fang calmly states as he turns himself back to the screen. Bakugou charges in and Midoriya tries to block, but Bakugou sets an explosion off in Midoriya's face. The explosion also had enough force to move Bakugou above Midoriya, and he responds by causing an explosion right at Midoriya's back.

"Looks like he isn't a complete idiot." Todoroki, who had been silent for the entire fight up until now, finally spoke up, shocking everyone and having heads turn to him. He continues on what he was saying, "That explosion had to be timed perfectly to let him maneuver how he just did, and it also doubled as a smoke screen. It takes an above average brain to think of that." Everyone did not argue with his logic as Bakugou and Midoriya seemed to have another heated conversation, making Kirishima excited. "It looks like they're about to try and settle it here and now!"

They both started charging at one another, shocking Bad at how direct Midoriya was being. Everyone in the class once again sees the electric arcs surround his body, explaining to us that his Quirk was activating! All Might grabs his mic and starts speaking in it.

"_**Both of you, stop i-**_"

"Now, Uraraka-san!" All Might stops talking when he hears Midoriya say that, and they see that Midoriya moves his strike upward towards the ceiling. It then causes a huge force that breaks through not only the first floors ceiling, but every floor above it. Everyone can clearly see the shock in Iida's posture, making him look down the hole in shock. Silver Fang chuckles, "This battle's over." Everyone watches as Uraraka takes this time to float over Iida and successfully connect with the weapon, making Iida spazz out.

All Might's smile grows even more as he grabs his mic, talking into it clearly and proudly. "_**The Hero team...wins!**_" Most of the class starts clapping, while a few people in the classroom start cheering for them. They did it! They won the battle!

"Hey...this is crazy…" Kirishima says, catching everyone's attention. "Both Heroes look like they're the ones who got hurt the most, while the Villains hardly look like they got hurt!"

Tokoyami decided to speak up, speaking in his usual tone, "How does the old saying go? They may have lost the battle but they won the war." Tokoyami says, Shoji nodding in agreement and acknowledgement.

"**All right, I'll go retrieve the students and we'll then discuss who the MVP of the trial is! I'll let you all have time to think about it!**" All Might says as he hurries to retrieve the other students as well as make sure Midoriya is sent to the nurse's office.

.

.

.

"**I think it should be very clear to you all that the MVP of this trial...is Young Iida!**" Needless to say, everyone (including Iida) were quite shocked at why this was.

"Shouldn't it have been someone from the Hero team since they won, kero?" Tsuyu asks as All Might looks to the class.

"**Well? Does anybody know why it isn't Young Uraraka or Young Midoriya? Anyone?**" All Might asks as Yaoyorozu raises her hand. "**Ah, Young Yaoyorozu! Why do you think Iida is the best choice?**"

"I think it is fairly clear that Iida here was the only one who treated this as if it were actually occurring. His partner, Bakugou, made no attempt at trying to make a plan of any kind, even with his own partner, except for attacking Midoriya. He also used a very dangerous attack that could have compromised or even prematurely detonated the nuclear bomb, so that was another mistake he made. Midoriya, while he gave time for Uraraka to get to Iida and came up with the plan to win, he was far too reckless. He broke his own arm and did a similarly devastating attack to the building that Bakugou had done prior. It could have done the same thing that I said about Bakugou's explosion to the bomb, or it could have caused the whole building to collapse if he wasn't as careful." Yaoyorozu had said more than All Might was expecting. But, before All Might could talk, Yaoyorozu continued.

"While Uraraka had helped them win in the end, and she didn't give up like a true Hero, her last move was far too reckless for a Pro to consider without taking into mind their surroundings and the weapon. She also revealed herself to Iida when she first arrived by laughing at Iida's acting." Uraraka laughs sheepishly while rubbing her head, knowing full well that everything Yaoyorozu said was true.

Yaoyorozu then turns to Iida, who has tears of joy coming down his face. "Iida, on the other hand, acted perfectly with the role as a Villain, and planned beforehand to minimize Uraraka's Quirk. Even though his plan failed in the end, he had done everything he could to the absolute best of his abilities, and he and Bakugou lost because everyone else did not treat it as if it were a real weapon. That is all." Yaoyorozu said with a boy, Iida having even more tears in his eyes. He never expected someone to give such a lengthy explanation and talk that complimented him outside of some of his teachers!

Similarly to Iida, All Might had no clue what to say, and was sweating awkwardly at the scene. Silver Fang quickly steps in for All Might, "Everything you said was spot on. However, I believe that Iida could have relaxed a bit more. Being too tense in any situation can lead to you making a mistake. Still, good job, both of you." Silver Fang speaks to both of them, praising the both in the end.

"One must start with the basics to develop the depth of learning. Doing so will let us strive wholeheartedly to becoming Heroes." Yaoyorozu said wisely, a few people staring in awe. All Might finally recovers and quickly moves on to the next match. "**The next teams are...Team B and Team I! Team B will be the Heroes and Team B will be the Villains! Now, let's move to the next building! We can't keep you all in one place, or the others will have an advantage.**" Nobody would argue, and so they continued on.

.

.

.

A few matches had already gone by, but Team B - which consisted of Shoji and Todoroki - vs Team I - Ojiro and Hagakure - was by far the fastest fight out of all of them. As soon as the match started, Shoji had told Todoroki where they were in the building, and Todoroki then told Shoji to go outside. As soon as he did, Todoroki froze the entire building, showing an immense level of power! In the corner of the room, Bakugou's sulking only got worse as Todoroki won the match almost instantly. The MVP was obviously Todoroki

Then it was Team H and Team C against one another, Team C being the Villains and Team H being the Heroes. While Yaoyorozu and Kaminari did block off every entrance way with steel bars, making it very difficult to get through, Tokoyami's Dark Shadow easily broke through them due to the darkness surrounding the areas. Kaminari wasted no time trying to electrocute the entire place with 1.3 Million Volts. However, Tokoyami had Dark Shadow surround him and Asui in a protective barrier. This ended with Kaminari being braindead, which made capturing him instant and easy for Asui. Momo tried to hold her own against Tokoyami and Asui, but quickly overwhelmed due to numbers and Dark Shadow's overwhelming power. The MVP of the match was Tokoyami.

Then there was Team E vs Team F. While Team E had a rough start (Mina accidentally got acid on Aoyama's sparkling cape, causing him to freak out), they quickly found their way to the room the weapon was in. Inside was a sugared up Sato and Koji with a few birds and rats he found from the area. However, Mina decided to start sliding around the entire area, putting non lethal acid everywhere. This made it harder for Sato and the rats to move around, and Aoyama just stayed at the door shooting his lasers at the enemy, including the birds. After a few minutes, Mina had successfully captured the weapon. Due to her acid being the reason they won so easily, Mina was labeled the MVP.

Finally, it was the last matchup. "**Alright, since we know the teams that are going up, I'll just pull lots to see who is on what team!**" All Might says as he grabs into the boxes and pulls out two more balls. "**It appears that Team G will be the Heroes and Team J will be the Villains! Let's get this rolling!**" All Might said as Jirou and Bad looked at one another.

"You ready to do this, Jirou-san?" Bad asked, Jirou nodding in confirmation.

They followed All Might to the building they'd be fighting in.

.

.

.

Sero was starting to put tape around the weapon room and turned to Kirishima. "So, do you have any plans of action to do?" Sero asks as Kirishima nods.

"I want to try and keep Gushiken away as best as possible. Who knows what'll happen if he got too close to the weapon. So, I think I'll try and keep Gushiken away for as long as possible." Sero nods as Kirishima quickly hardens his arm and then unhardens it.

"So, what's your plan for Jirou?" Kirishima looks at Sero and then scratches his chin. "I think it would be best if you were to try and take care of her. You can stay here with the weapon and try to trap her with your tape. She won't have much room to move, so I think you'll be able to do it." Sero nods in understanding as Kirishima then walks out. "Make sure this place is surrounded completely by tape. Leave no entrances open." Sero nods as Kirishima finally gets out of sight.

.

.

.

"So, any plans or ideas Gushiken-san?" Jirou asks as Bad puts a hand to his chin for a moment. He decided to start thinking like Midoriya would. "Knowing Kirishima and how he constantly is going on about 'manly' things, I think it's safe to say he'd want to face me head on to try and keep me away from the bomb. I think that's where we can get him." Jirou looks up in confusion. "What do you mean, Gushiken-san?"

Bad smirks and grips his bat. "I think that you'll be a good help in taking down Jirou. Here's the plan." Bad leans closer to Jirou and starts whispering in her ear. He sees her eyes widen, then return to normal as she smirks. "You know, I think I had you pinned wrong. I thought you wouldn't be able to think hard like that, but here you are proving me wrong." Bad simply chuckles as they start memorizing the map with the remaining time.

.

.

.

"_**Alright, prep time is up! The final Battle Trial of the day is starting now!**_" All Might says over the coms, and Bad and Jirou immediately enter the building. "Jirou, can you try and find them?" Jirou nods as she puts one of her jacks up to the wall and starts listening through it. After a few moments, Jirou turns to Bad and nods.

"One of them is up on the fourth floor, and they are standing still. The other one is already on the second floor and heading down here." Bad hums in thought for a moment before turning to Jirou.

"Alright, I'll try and make an opening for you. When I do, hurry up to the fourth floor." Jirou nods. After a few moments of waiting, Kirishima rushes down. "I'm here, Heroes! Time to take you down!" Kirishima says jokingly, clearly referencing Iida as he rushes them. Bad wastes no time swinging his bat as Kirishima hardens his arms and puts his hands in an x-cross.

Metal meets hardened skin and bone as the two mighty forces stop before one another. Kirishima smirks as Bad blink in surprise. _I knew his Quirk hardened his body, but the fact that he didn't even move an inch just proves he's very durable…_ Bad thinks to himself as he looks to Jirou. "Hurry! Now's the opening!" Jirou nods and starts rushing up the stairs. Kirishima smirks.

"Perfect. Now I'll fight you one on one; a truly manly fight!" Kirishima claims proudly as he pushes his arms forward out of their crossed position, sending Bad back a few feet. Bad spits in his left hand and then grips his bat harder. "Let's do this!" Bad yells as he rushes Kirishima once again to collide with one another.

.

.

.

Everyone in the waiting rooms were really interested in the fight between what seems to be one of the strongest members of the class and one of the most durable members of the class. Clearly, this was going to be a fight that would rival Bakugou and Midoriya's.

"Whoa! This is so cool! Kirishima and Gushiken are truly fighting one another!" Ashido cheers as Hagakure is jumping beside her. "Yeah! This is really cool! I wonder who's going to win this fight?" Silver Fang, usually very silent, decides to add in his own words of wisdom. "I believe that this will truly come down to a test of endurance." His wise words reach Iida, and he then nods.

"I see. In that case, then Kirishima-san must be the most likely person to win! After all, his Quirk allows him to take more hits than most others." Todoroki just looks at the screen as he sees the fight starting to move to the second floor. (Bad is quickly avoiding Kirishima as he moves up the stairs.) "Hmmm…" Todoroki just hums in deep thought as he watches the events currently unfolding.

.

.

.

Jirou had finally reached the fourth floor of the building, and what she saw shocked her. She saw the room that Sero was supposedly in with a huge amount of tape around the area. She could get in, of course, but it would just be extra difficult to get through to the next area. She kept on her toes as she moved closer. Not even a second after her foot moved up, she saw a line of tape start heading her way from the room! _Crap! Have to dodge!_ Jirou thought to herself as she dived to her left, narrowly avoiding the tape.

"Come out, Hero! It doesn't matter how hard you try, you'll be caught soon enough!" Sero taunts her as he sends another strip of tape her way. Jirou dives into another one of the rooms on the floor, blocking her from the room.

_I'm going to need to think a bit before I can even try to get through that…_ Jirou thinks to herself as she sighs. They suddenly hear All Might shout over the intercoms "_**Ten minutes remain!**_"

Jirou realized she was going to have to think fast.

.

.

.

Bad grunted as he got punched in the gut by a hardened fist. It had already been five minutes, and their fight had moved up to the third floor thanks to Bad's maneuvering around the area. He was using his bat to try and hit Kirishima where he wasn't expecting it, but Kirishima hardened his body at the last second, keeping himself from taking too much damage. And while Bad was limited on his defense from it only being a bat, Kirishima had his whole body to use and attack with.

"Don't give up now! This fight is just getting exciting!" Kirishima taunts, Bad getting up with a small smirk.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. I'm getting pumped up!" Bad shouted back as he swung at Kirishima. Kirishima doesn't show any reaction, but he blinks from the hit. _Did...did his swing just hurt a bit more?_ Kirishima thought to himself as he sent another first Bad's direction, Bad blocking with his bat. Kirishima took this time to kick Bad in the leg, pushing him back.

Bad barely regained his composure when Kirishima suddenly charged at him again, ramming right into Bad. Bad had tried to use his bat to knock him off, but it only made Kirishima slow down for a split second. Bad clicked his tongue in annoyance as he continued to swing at Kirishima in different places. Kirishima grunted a bit, but ignored it as he kept pushing him. Bad suddenly put the bat between him and Kirishima and pushed himself Kirishima a good fifteen feet away!

Bad would have said something if he didn't realize two bad things really quickly. First, his feet had yet to touch the ground….the second thing…

_Why does it look like he's getting taller?...Oh...shit._ Bad thought to himself as he realized what was happening and he started falling...down _all three flights of stairs_.

"Whoa!" Kirishima couldn't help but shout his worry as Bad started tumbling down fast and hard. Kirishima couldn't help but hear multiple _CRACK_ and _POP_ noises happening as he fell down. Kirishima was planning on going down to help, or even to capture him, but shook his head.

"I don't think Gushiken will be getting up in time to get back into the fight...and it would just be a waste of time to capture him." Kirishima said aloud to...nobody really. Kirishima then looked up to the fourth floor and nodded. "_**Six Minutes remain!**_" All Might said through the intercoms. Kirishima had no time to waste with Gushiken.

It was time to go after Jirou.

.

.

.

Jirou was currently avoiding another barrage of tape that Sero is sending her way.

Jirou had figured out a plan of knocking Sero out. It was very simple for her: Get her Earphone Jacks to her boots and send a soundwave to Sero. If that didn't work, then she could get close with her earphone jacks and attempt an attack. But there were some problems with this plan.

If she were to keep using her soundwaves, she wouldn't be able to move as fast to make sure her jacks didn't move out of her boots. That could slow her time to get through, and Kirishima could very likely appear at any time. She didn't doubt Gushiken's abilities, but she doesn't completely trust them yet.

The second problem was that if she tried to connect her earphone jacks to Sero to send a sound wave through him, Sero would likely capture her in tape before she could. She hated to admit it, but she was at the disadvantage in this situation.

_If only Gushiken was here...he'd know what to do._ Jirou thought to herself. If she had Gushiken here, she could have been able to immobilize Sero and let him get to the weapon and they would win. But he was currently fighting against Kirishima, and she would have no idea when he'd return.

She avoided another line of tape as she started running instead of just waiting around. She was looking for an opening to be made, but with all of the tape around Sero there was none. She started thinking about how to go about this when she saw Sero rubbing his elbows.

_Of course!_ It clicked for Jirou instantly. _His Quirk has to have a limit! And when his Limit is reached I can go with my second plan!_ Jirou thought to herself as she kept avoiding Sero's tape.

"_**Five minutes remain!**_"

Jirou finally stopped running, and as soon as that happened Sero stopped firing, his left eye twitching. Jirou assumed that his expression was because of being pained from how much tape he had made, and Jirou decides to go in for an attack.

At least, that was her intention. Because as soon as she had tried to charge, she got tackled from behind. When she looks, she gasps at Kirishima giving her a menacing sharky grin. "I took care of that other Hero, and soon you'll be down for the count as well!"

"_**Four minutes remain!**_"

Jirou kicked Kirishima off, Kirishima not expecting her to fight back instantly like she did. Jirou then jumped back a good distance, getting a good look at her situation.

_This just went from bad to good to horrible. I am now in a one on two and I have no way of overpowering both of them. When Sero is able to shoot tape again I'll end up losing...I have to do something now!_

She charged at Kirishima and he instinctively hardened his body, prepared to block. Jirou, however, slides under his widened legs and he gasps. He turns, unhardening his body, and Jirou takes that moment to stab her jack into his leg, instantly sending her pulse through it.

"AAAGH!" Kirishima shouts as he falls to the ground, the sound waves making it hard to move. Jirou was just about to start smiling…when she felt something connect with her leg.

She turns and her eyes widen as she sees a piece of tape clinging onto her, and she sees Sero clearly in pain, him being the source of the tape. With a great tug from Sero, she gets pulled away from Kirishima, making the jack go out of his leg. _No!_ Jirou thought in shock as she tried to connect it again. However, Kirishima hardened his body and the jack could not piece it.

"Damnit!" Jirou shouted.

"_**One minute remaining!"**_

Kirishima chuckled as he walked up to Jirou. "It looks like we've caught you, Hero! There's no more time left for your partner to come in time. We've won!" Kirishima says confidently as his hand goes to the back of his costume to grab the capture tape...when something he spots from the corner of his eye makes his eyes go wide.

**(Cue Metal Bat's theme)**

Suddenly, Kirishima turns in shock and has his hands out in a cross to protect himself as he gets literally sent flying into one of the other rooms. Jirou looks and sees Bad standing there, his costume a bit dirty and some blood around parts of his body. He is panting heavily as he holds his bat. "Don't you ever count me out, Kirishima! I'm still full of Fighting Spirit, damnit!" Bad yells at the top of his lungs as his grip on his bat gets even tighter. Jirou's eyes widened in realization. _We can use the plan!_ Jirou thought to herself in relief.

Jirou immediately sends both of her jacks heading towards Sero as Bad charges into the room, quickly getting through the tape maze. Sero's eyes widen as he tries to send tape to both of them, but his body screams at him to stop, the pain overtaking him. The jacks connect with Sero and he is suddenly hit with Jirou's pulse, unable to do anything except watch as Bad rushes pass him and touches the weapon.

"_**With just over 3 seconds remaining...the Hero Team...wins!**_" All Might shouts through the intercoms as Jirou exhales deeply. Jirou smiled very lightly at Bad, who returned her smile with an even bigger one. Jirou felt like they just did the impossible, and that it was luck. However, she didn't listen to that.

She was listening to the part of her that kept saying they won in her head.

.

.

.

Jirou couldn't hold in her sigh from the battle trial anymore. Due to Gushiken apparently falling down _three _flights of stairs and still managing to get back up to the fourth floor in time to help her win, he had to go to see Recovery Girl. And if it made it any worse, Kirishima had to go to Recovery Girl as well because apparently Gushiken hit him so hard the bones that took the brunt of the swing _still_ broke from the amount of force behind the swing; the reason it's so surprising is because Kirishima's arms were _hardened_.

Honestly, Jirou doesn't know how or where he gets that strength, but she won't question it.

"_**It was hard for me to decide at first but I believe the MVP should go to...Young Sero!**_" Most of the class, again, were shocked for this reasoning. Jirou, however, could completely understand why he picked Sero.

"All Might, sir! Is it quite alright if I were to explain why Sero-san is the MVP of this trial?" Iida asked as he raised his hand. All Might gave him a thumbs up and he decided to speak.

"The reason why Sero-san got it over Jirou-san was because she was in a difficult situation. It was clear that she had no way of getting through his tape trapped room because she would have retrieved the weapon far before then. Adding in Kirishima-san arriving, she was about to be captured before Gushiken-san arrived. Furthermore, she was relying more on Gushiken-san than she was herself." Jirou looked down at the floor. She knew that every word he said was true.

_Although, it really couldn't have been helped. _Jirou thought to herself semi-bitterly. _Kirishima and Sero were far too much for me alone to handle due to my current limitations. And not only that, but Gushiken packs a pretty strong swing, and he's fast, has a lot of endurance so his handsome face doesn't go down easy, and he doesn't give up-wait, what did I just think?_ Jirou snaps herself out of her thoughts as Iida had apparently just finished talking about her.

"Then we have her teammate. Gushiken-san took initiative immediately and had Jirou-san search the building for them. He then gave her the opening to get to the fourth floor to fight Kirishima-san alone. And then it was mainly because of him that they were able to incapacitate Kirishima and capture the objective. However, while he showed great mobility and maneuverability in his fight, easily controlling the entire sway of the fight, he momentarily lost his position on the battlefield and it injured him greatly." Everyone just nods. Gushiken did a nearly perfect job in everything he did, but made one mistake that costed him big.

"Then we have Kirishima-san. He did good at keeping Gushiken away for most of the trial, and almost captured Jirou. However, he made multiple mistakes. He let Jirou get away without even trying to stop her; no matter how confident you are in your teammate, you should never let someone you might have been able to stop leave. Then the biggest mistake that cost him the trial: assuming that Gushiken-san was down for the count. He should have made sure to capture the enemy, but he didn't, and it also was why his arms broke." Again, nobody could make a counter argument.

"Then we have Sero-san. While he did not do much, he played his role to a 'T', and he kept Jirou-san away from the weapon for almost the entire time. He pushed himself beyond his Quirk's physical limits and strained himself more to try and help Kirihsima capture Jirou. Even though they lost in the end, he did his absolute best, and I believe that's why he was the MVP."

"_**Nice explanation, Young Iida! All of that was correct! Now, I have an important meeting with Principal Nezu to attend now! So, future Heroes, watch how a Pro Hero leaves...like he has somewhere to be!**_" All Might cheers out as he dashes as fast as possible to leave.

"Whoa! Look how fast he ran! That's insane!" Kaminari shouted out in excitement.

"Truly, his physical capabilities know no bounds. He is worthy of the titles he has." Everyone nodded as they all agreed he earned the titles of "Symbol of Peace" and "Number One Hero."

"_Ahem._" Everyone turns back to Silver Fang, who had been very quiet up until now. "If you all do not mind, head back to the locker rooms and get changed out of your clothes. Then you'll be heading back to the classroom."

'Yes sir!" The class shouts as they hurry off to the locker rooms.

.

.

.

He was running as fast as he physically could without causing damage to the floors as he hurried to get to the door he could see in the distance. He had smoke coming off of his body but he kept persisting. He finally reached the door and All Might instantly deformed from his buff form into his scrawny form.

"Dammit...I can't even keep my form up for an entire class...I'm such a failure." All Might self-deprecates himself as he starts recapping the day. "I'll need to talk to Bakugou about him losing. He looked pretty shaken up...the biggest egos are the most fragile, after all. I'll have to talk to him after class. And Gushiken, too. I need to talk to him and make sure he hasn't told anyone. I can't be too careful. Now...time to take a quick break." All Might sighs as he sits down in a chair in the teacher's lounge.

.

.

.

Bad, Midoriya, and Kirishima are all walking back from Recovery Girl's. Midoriya's wounds couldn't be completely healed due to how little energy he had, so he was going to have to come back tomorrow to get fully healed. They were all talking on the way back.

"You were awesome, Midoriya! Your fight against Bakugou was amazing! You two also seemed to have a pretty heated conversation, but we couldn't hear it because they had no way to record the sound." Kirishima says to Midoriya as the freckled kid just sheepishly rubs his head.

Kirishima quickly turns to Bad. "And you, too, Gushiken-kun! You were so manly, it was insane! You actually put enough force in to break my arms! Now _that _was the manliest thing you've done so far!" Bad almost stopped walking for a second. "Did...you just call me "Gushiken-_kun?_"

"Oh! Sorry. I just...felt like it was the right thing to say." Kirishima adds sheepishly. After a few seconds, Bad nods. "It's alright, Kirishima-_kun_. You can call me that. I think this is going to be the beginning of a _beautiful _friendship." Kirishima gives a sharky grin. Midoriya smiles at the sight he sees.

They quickly reach the classroom and open it up...to freeze when everyone looks at them.

"Hey, they're back!" Sero shouts to the class as a few of the students surround them.

"You were pretty cool out there, Midoriya! You fighting against Bakugou was so cool!" Hagakure complimented as her sleeves were moving in a way that showed her arms moving...oddly. Bad has no other way to describe it.

"It was so cool how you kept dodging all of those attacks!" Ashido compliments Midoriya. She then turns to Bad. "Gushiken-san! It was so cool how you shook off falling down all those stairs like it was nothing!" Bad just chuckles as Tsuyu walks up.

"I think the coolest part was that you hit Kirishima hard enough to break his arms when they were hardened. That just shows your score on the ball test was real, kero."

"Pardon, mon amie, but I'd like to say that-" Aoyama, while trying to be flashy, gets cut off by Uraraka rushing past him. "Deku-kun! Are you alright? AHH! Why are you in a cast?" Midoriya explains quickly what Recovery Girl told him.

"Oh, by the way, where's Kacchan?" Everyone goes silent as Kaminari speaks up. "You mean Bakugou? I think he left right after the bell rang." Midoriya, not even caring for anything else, hurries out.

"Oh, crap. Midoriya-kun!" Bad calls out before he gets stopped and sees Jirou holding his shoulder. "Hold on. Don't forget you're taking us to the piano recital your sister's having." Bad's eyes widen a fraction.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot you guys said yes. Well, Jirou-chan. Let's get going!" Jirou's earlobe twitches at the new honorific. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to step over any boundarie-"

"Jirou-chan is fine...Gushiken-kun." Jirou says, a very faint bit of red on her face. Bad just chuckles and nods, oblivious to her reaction. "Alright then. Jirou-chan, Kirishima-kun! Let's head out to see Zenko's talents!" Jirou and Kirishima just look at each other and chuckle a bit before hurrying after.

.

.

.

Midoriya was running as fast as he could to find Kacchan. He needed to tell him something important! He needed to set things straight.

He looked ahead in the courtyard and saw Bakugou walking straight for the exit. Nobody else was around, so he decided it would be good. With a deep inhale, he looked towards Bakugou again and shouted.

"KACCHAN!" Bakugou stopped and turned around, a glare in his eyes.

"Deku." Bakugou's voice is cold and hating, even more so than usual.

"I have something to tell you, Kacchan." Midoriya takes a deep breath. He hadn't told anyone about his Quirk...but he needed to say something now or else everything would go south.

"I wasn't hiding my Quirk from you. I…" Midoriya swallows the lump in his throat and continues, "I got my Quirk from someone else. B-but I can't tell you who I got it from, so don't ask!" Midoriya quickly adds, Bakugou turning around.

"I know, it sounds crazy. It sounds like a made up story for a shounen protagonist, but it's the truth. But the thing is that I have no control over it yet...but I'm trying. That's why I didn't use it until I absolutely had to, when it was my only chance of winning." Midoriya states, oblivious to Bakugou slowly getting more and more mad.

"I've still got a lot to learn; I know. But that's why I'm here! You see...I'll work until I have full control over this borrowed Quirk...and I'll use my own power to beat you!" Midoriya declares. He then berates himself mentally for saying too much. Thankfully - or unthankfully depending on how you view it - Bakugou started speaking.

"Do you think I'm an idiot, Deku?" Midoriya's instantly caught out of his thoughts when Bakugou turns to him, Bakugou's anger clear on his face.

"'Borrowed power?' Don't talk to me like I'm stupid! You already humiliated me in that battle trial! Did you come to rub your win in?! The fact that I lost; to _you_!" Midoriya has nothing to say as Bakugou' face is hidden from his vision as he keeps venting.

"I came first in the exam...but that's not enough! When I was watching that ice bastard...I realized that if we fought in a one-on-one fight, I'd lose!" Midoriya has nothing to say as Bakugou keeps having flashbacks to other people in the class. ""SHIT! I'm even agreeing with what that damn ponytail girl said! That attack was stupid and reckless! And to make it all worse, Gushiken got strong behind my back without a damn Quirk! If he hit me once like he did against Shitty Hair (Kirishima) I'd be screwed! Damn it...damn it! DAMN IT! **DAMN IT!**" Bakugou's fists clench as he has small amounts of tears in his eyes.

"Enjoy your win, Deku! Because that's the last one you'll get against me! You got that?!" Midoriya doesn't say anything as Bakugou continues, "_I'm_ going to be the next 'Number One Hero' and you're not going to stop that!" Bakugou starts walking off. "You'll never beat me again, bastard…!"

At this time, All Might showed up in his buff form.

"Young Bakugou! I found you!" All Might says as he grabs Bakugou's shoulder. "While pride is an essential part of a Pro Hero, and you certainly have the skills, you need to know you have more room to grow-"

"Get off me All Might." Bakugou's words were simple, but had so much hate and venom in it that All Might quickly let go. Bakugou stalked off soon after. _I guess he's already over it...Man, being a teacher is hard… _All Might thinks to himself as he hurries over to Midoriya.

"Young Midoriya! I was wondering what you two were talking about?" Midoriya starts panicking. If he found out what Midoriya just told him, he'd be in big trouble!

"O-Oh! It was nothing, really!" Midoriya says as All Might laughs it off. "Oh, Young Midoriya! Young Gushiken hasn't said anything to anyone, has he?" Midoriya blinks and immediately answers, "Oh, no sir! Gushiken told me. And he's never lied to me before, so I think it'll be just fine!" Midoriya says as All Might simply nods. "Very well, Young Midoriya! Now, I must be off!" All Might says as he hurries away.

Meanwhile, in the classroom, Ashido, Uraraka, and Tsuyu were staring at them through the window.

"Man, I wonder what they were talking about.." Ashido pouts as Uraraka doesn't take her eyes off the courtyard.

"The fated battle between rivals." Uraraka simply says as Tsuyu has her index finger next to her mouth as she speaks, "Whatever Midoriya-san was saying, it must have really gotten Bakugou mad; he looked like he was going to punch him."

"The fated battle between rivals!" Uraraka restates.

.

.

.

**Somewhere in the city **

A man with cyan hair and dark red eyes was in some sort of bar - though nobody knows where it is currently - was reading a newspaper article. He said the words out loud to nobody in particular, "All Might became a Hero at U.A., huh?" He looked at the newspaper for a few seconds before grinning madly and touching it with his fingers, the paper turning instantly into dust. "I wonder...what would happen if the world's so called 'Symbol of Peace' were to get snuffed out by a few villains?" The man starts laughing oddly as he scratches his neck in excitement.

.

.

.

Later that day, Bad, Kirishima, and Jirou are all walking outside of a big auditorium. Kirishima looks to Bad and smirks.

"Man! Your sister really knows how to play the piano, Gushiken-kun!" Kirishima compliments as Gushiken just nods. Jirou nods, "Like I said, I'm not very into classical music like a piano, but your sister makes it pretty cool."

"Thanks, you guys." Gushiken says as he sees Zenko walking up. "Hey, Zenko! That was an amazing performance, as always." Zenko smiles. "Thanks, Onii-chan! Oh, are these your friends?" Gushiken nods. "Yep! These two are friends from U.A.! They're in the same class as me! This guy right here is Kirishima-kun, and this is Jirou-chan!" Kirishima gives a heart-filled chuckle as Jirou nods, lightly blushing a bit from the nickname.

_...Mission acquired: Make ship sail!_ Zenko mentally thinks to herself as she sees Jirou blush, although it quickly fades away. "So, what did you two think of my recital?"

"You rocked!" Kirishima says, Jirou nodding vigorously. "You did really good. Any chance you're interested in a guitar?" Jirou asks, Zenko chuckling a bit. "Sorry, but even if I wanted to play a guitar, I'm pretty bad at it." Jirou nods in understanding.

"Anyway, Zenko, let's get goi-huh?" Bad stops talking as he hears his phone ringing. He sees it's from one of their neighbors and so he answers it. "Hello-?" He almost instantly cuts himself off when the man on the other side responds.

"Gushiken! Thank the Gods you responded! Something terrible has happened!" Bad stops walking, everyone looking at him. "What happened? What's so terrible?" Bad asks as Kirishima and Jirou turn to him.

"What's going on?" Kirishima asks as Gushiken almost drops his phone from his hands from what he just heard on the other side of the call. "What the hell happened, Gushiken-kun?!" Bad takes a second to compose himself...before speaking his next few words.

"A tiger level threat fought on our street...and ended up destroying our house."

* * *

**Looks like the day's ended pretty sour for Bad and Zenko. Don't worry! Something tells me that this whole problem they have will be resolved in the next chapter! How? Well, find out when it comes out!**

**On another note, how'd you guys like the fighting scenes! Tell me what you liked and what you disliked about the fights themselves! Were they too short? Were they too confusing? Let me know!**

**Also, I can clearly tell you guys absolutely like this story, because this is by far the most successful story I've made! In just 10 days after being released, it has gotten 14 reviews, (Most I've ever had in one story) 31 Favorites (Which is tied for the most Favorites I've gotten in one story) and 36 Followers! (Second most I've gotten by 1) And the only story that is equal to that was made in 2018! Now **_**that**_ **is how I know I am doing good. Let's keep it up! I want to see if we can break 100 Favorites and Followers!**

**Yes, if it's not obvious enough, I'm going to be shipping Jirou and Bad. Why? Well, I thought that with how their characters were made to be, they'd be perfect for one another. **

**And one last thing. I'd just like to thank each and every person who has reviewed, favorited, or followed the story and/or me because of this story. You guys have reignited my desire to want to write fanfictions on here, so keep it up! The next chapter will be a short one compared to the others - might not even be 5k. But after that? The USJ. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did, make sure to Review and tell me how much you liked it? **

**With that, have a good day/night, a great week, and as always: Stay Positive! **


End file.
